Lily and James' Prophecy
by Arrow's Lucky Charms
Summary: Did Lily and James really love each other... or were they forced into Love by a Prophecy...? Lily and James face the challenges of school, lust and what it means to REALLY love someone. Please read and review. Thanks! [CHAPTER 9 IS FINALLY UP! It's a bit
1. Prologue and Chapt 1 To King's Cross

-Note: So I have noticed that people seem to be reading the first chapter and then stopping and not going on. Let me just put a few warnings and stuff:

This fanfic is purely romantic. There is hardly any adventure/violence/death in it except coming down to the end (I have the plot planned already). So if you really can't stand romance at all… don't bother to read.

Yes, I know the first chapter is **EXCEEDINGLY** boring, or so my lovely _stats_ has told me. But really, if you read on it should get more interesting (romance wise) and possibly their will be more tension. There will be a LOT of drama too… as you can tell by the category.

So take fair warning that this Fic may not be to the taste of many, but I really so hope that some people enjoy it, and even if you don't like it, I would love if people reviewed it to give me comments (whether good or bad) or advice. It will be greatly appreciated. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy it .

Alyssa

PS- this is my first try in a LONG time. I have written fanfics before… but this one is just a bit more… hmm, shall I say "quiet"? ;-)

**-NOTE: This story does contain sexually explicit scenes and harsh language, together with adult situations. You are highly advised to take this into consideration before reading on. Any offensive and graphic nature is intended for persons above the age of 16 and/or people who can handle and understand the nature of said content. By reading further you hereby understand and agree that this story is not appropriate for young people and may be offensive to some.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter/JK Rowling and/or Warner Bros. I do, however, own Violet Riddle and all aspects of her life/family**

Prologue

What is love? Many think love is when two people see something in others that no one else can. Some even think it to be the bonding of two people beyond anything else. But love goes beyond that… beyond just the feeling and the longing, beyond just the holding and the kissing, beyond the sex and the wild flare.

Love is the bonding of two souls… two souls whose uniqueness has brought them together to share the most divine emotion and feeling anyone can ever experience. Love cannot be forced onto two people. Love is neither created nor destroyed, neither broken nor mended, found nor lost. It has simply always existed.

This is a story of love… love between two people who wanted to be together, two people who seemed to need each other, two people who LOVED each other… but couldn't. Why? Magic… the simple answer with so much mystery surrounding it.

It all started off with my trip to Hogwarts… that's where I met him, that's where I met my first love. But it was never meant to be. Love is sometimes torn apart by forces beyond our control, forces not even imaginable.

People always think that love is kissing, hugging, touching… but love is the realisation that you aren't the only one who exists… and that the one who holds your heart has the power to break it. And that the one who holds your heart will do anything for you… anything. What is a love story without a real story behind it? This is my story, the story of my love… the love I found, the love I received, the love I confided in. and… the love that I lost.

James Potter was never ordinary… not to me. From the first time I laid my eyes on him, I knew there was something in his eyes. His whole aura was was electrifying and lively. I knew he was special.

Then there was Lily Evans… my first ever friend at Hogwarts. Weird… I never thought she would be the one the Prophecy spoke about… but I have gotten ahead of myself. Lily meant everything to me, and I suppose I meant a lot to her too.

Hogwarts proved to be some of the most lovely and depressing years of my life… but it also opened up new doors to me, helped me experience things that I would take on with me forever. It offered me opportunities I never dreamt of… never even hoped of.

But most of all, it gave me him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 – To King's Cross

"Stand straight!" exclaimed Diana Riddle.

"Mum, stop nagging me for crying out loud!" retaliated her daughter Violet.

"I don't want your first picture before you start your first year at Hogwarts to be you looking like the damn hunch-back of Notre Dame."

"Whatever," Violet muttered looking away, standing straight and looking straight into the camera, her light purple eyes turning a darker shade of purple as her mood was quickly changing from anticipation into anger at her mother.

The camera man took the photo, the flash dazzling Violet a bit. Just then her father walked in, actually wearing Muggle clothes.

"Are you two girls ready?" he winked at Violet and Diana.

"Not quite Paris, she still has to take another picture with her by the fireplace."

"Oh gosh mum! Don't you _ever_ give up? I don't feel photogenic."

"And I don't feel like I care. Violet Rhiannon Riddle, this is your first ever time leaving this house for such a long period of time. And not are you just leaving, but you're leaving for _Hogwarts_!" said Diana.

"And… your point?" softened Violet. Her mother had actually used her middle name… this actually meant something to her.

"Don't get attitude with your mother, Vi," said Paris.

"Ok, the fireplace then… and that's it. No more," she said.

Her mother's face broke into a smile. "Good, I thought you'd see it my way."

Violet rolled her eyes and walked gracefully to the fireplace. It was how she always walked. There was a grace about her that no one could ever quite put their finger on. She had long blonde-brown hair, reaching to the middle of her back. Her eyes she had gotten from her mother, purple as they were, they changed shades with her moods. Her facial expressions though were from her father. A straight nose, her lips light pink and her cheeks rosy. Her father had never gone a day without telling her how much of a beautiful young woman she was progressing into.

"Ok, make sure and get the portrait of Salazar in the picture too," said Diana to the camera man. The portrait of Salazar that she was referring to was a huge oil painting directly above the fireplace of Salazar Slytherin. Violet's father was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and possibly the only living heir… apart from _Him_.

_Click._

Violet blinked as the flash dazzled her for the tenth time that morning. "Ok are we done now?" she asked inquiringly.

"Yes we are ugly," teased her father laughing. He always called her "ugly". It was one of his pet names for her.

She punched him playfully in the chest, "Whatever daddy," she said rolling her eyes pretending to be angry but couldn't help the smile that broke across her face. She looked into his eyes and he winked at her. Her heart skipped a beat. It had just dawned upon her: she this would be the longest ever time she was away from her father. Violet meant everything to Paris, and he meant everything to her. She was his only child, and he cherished her dearly. She suddenly pulled him into a long hug and kissed his cheek as Diana rushed around making last minute checks that Violet wasn't forgetting anything of importance.

"Daddy, I love you," she said looking up at him.

"I love you too, honey."

"Violet, I packed some extra pyjamas. And don't forget Bernard, he's outside on the porch so pick up his cage when we're going. Ok, you lovebirds. Let's get going… Paris I told you to drop that other woman years ago," said Diana teasingly referring to Violet as "the other woman".

As they walked out the door and her father waved his wand locking the door, Violet picked up her tawny owl, Bernard. "Don't worry Berny," she reassured the owl, "we're going to be ok. You have me."

Violet wrung her hands nervously as they got into the car. She felt as if she were ready for a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… or was she? She had been looking forward to this day for a long time. She knew both her father and mother had gone to Hogwarts. She had heard the stories of the Great Hall's ceiling, reflecting the sky outside, the dark and cold dungeons, the lake… everything. But then why did she feel so… empty?

"What are you thinking about, Vi?" asked her father looking at her through the review mirror.

"Nothing," she lied quickly and she fumbled with something in her pocket momentarily.

"This goddamn traffic, we'll take at least two hours to get to King's Cross," cursed Paris.

"We should have apparated," said Diana bewildered.

"We can't just show up at King's Cross out of thin air, Diana."

"Not _in_ King's Cross! I'd have to be a complete dolt. I mean somewhere around that general area –"

"Ahem… and what about me? Leave me in space I presume?" said Violet distastefully. "Plus, we still have about four hours. I don't even see why we left home this early. We could have used Floo Powder and gone to Uncle Richard's and then get to King's Cross from there."

"Oh dear, Violet you _never_ mention things when the time is right," retorted her mother.

Violet looked down again at what she had fumbled with earlier and passed a finger over its smooth and glassy surface. "What's that?" asked her father as he looked at her again through his review mirror. "Nothing," she lied as she used her scarf to cover it.

Two hours later after much complaining about the heat, traffic, Muggle drivers and contemplating if they would be on time to catch the Hogwarts Express, Violet gave a small exclamation, "I see it! King's Cross!"


	2. Chapter 2 Lily Evans

Chapter 2 – Lily Evans

"Don't you _dare_ take out your wand to levitate a thing, Paris," warned Diana as she looked around the station.

"I won't," he reassured her. "These goddamn pants are uncomfortable, I swear…" he cursed.

"They're called jeans, dad," said Violet chuckling to herself.

"You would know. I don't normally wear these sorts of things… I must really love you," he winked at her as she rolled her eyes and went to help her mother find a trolley.

"Make sure Bernard's cage is on top of your trunk, Vi," called her mother as they walked along into the noisy station.

Violet looked around. She had never been outside of their village before… except for Diagon Alley to buy her new books and wand. She took it all in. The Muggles looked utterly funny, she noted, in their short skirts that went about 5 inches below their bellybuttons. She smiled inwardly a little, though her outer expression remained hard. She remembered what her father had told her: the world outside of her own "world" was harmful and neglectful. She knew that this was a time where she had to be strong and show no feelings. That would mean she was weak, and she was in no way weak. Being a direct descendant of Slytherin himself, she had inherited powers that no ordinary witch or wizard had possession of. Probably even no _knowledge_ of.

As they walked she began to see people dressed in robes, some talking nonchalantly while others were trying to get owls to stay quiet.

"There it is," said Paris, "Platform 9 and 3/4." He pointed to the metal divider between platforms 9 and 10. "Ok, Vi, just run straight through. And don't worry; we'll bring all your things after you. And don't be scared of hitting the wall, you won't. Your mother and I did it countless time," he winked.

"Ok," said Violet, a bit unsure but nonetheless excited. Just as she was about to start walking she saw a girl… a girl who looked extremely beautiful. She had brown hair about the same length as Violet and was about the same height. But what caught Violet's attention about the girl were her eyes… They were the deepest green you could ever have imagined.

"Muuuum! I already told you that I have everything. Can I just go now?" complained the girl.

"Ok honey… I love you!" said the girl's mother kissing her cheek. Violet could see that behind the mother was another girl, about the same age as the first but she looked so bitter…

"Violet! What are you waiting for? Christmas?" called her mother annoyed snapping her back to reality.

"Yeah…" she muttered and ran to the barrier closing her eyes hard. When she next opened her eyes she was on a completely new platform, and as she looked up she saw a sign: Platform 9 and ¾. She smiled momentarily before she heard a whisper in her ear, "Excited?" She jumped and looked around to see her father and laughed. "Very," she replied.

Her father took her hand as her mother rolled the trolley along. As they walked Violet saw the girl with the green eyes come through rolling her own trolley.

"Agnes!" called her mother, obviously to an old friend.

"Oh dear," said her father under his breath.

"Something wrong?" asked Violet.

"No, just that when your mother sees an old friend, she stays for ages reminiscing –"

"Paris. Vi. Come say hello to Agnes. Paris you _do_ remember Agnes, don't you?"

Just then the bell rang on the train.

"Oh dear… already? Paris, go and put Vi's trunk into the compartment holder."

As her father took the trunk Violet took Bernard's cage and kissed her mother on the cheek as she hugged her.

"I love you, mummy."

"I love you too honey. Now do enjoy your first term. And stay out of trouble!" called Diana as she turned to talk to Agnes.

"Have everything? Wand? Everything?" asked Paris as she walked up to him.

"Yes. I love you daddy."

"I love you too ugly," he said as he kissed her cheek softly. "Write to us at least once a week. Promise?"

"Only if you do, too," she smiled as she hopped onto the train just as it started to take off.

She ran to the compartment which was deserted and stuck her head out the window to see her father waving until the train finally turned a corner. She went and sat down sighing looking around the compartment. At the moment she felt lonely… and sad. She half wished she had stayed on the platform and went back home, and half wished that she didn't half wish that. She fiddled with the thing in her pocket once more… dare she take it out her pocket to examine it? Just as she had taken it halfway out the compartment door slid open. It was the green-eyed girl again. Violet slipped the thing back into her pocket hurriedly.

"Oh, hi… am I interrupting?" she asked eyeing Violet's pocket.

"No, you're not," she replied.

"Oh… uh, any seats taken?" she asked shyly.

"Nope," replied Violet surveying her closely.

The girl walked in and sat in the seat opposite Violet and looked out the window pretending to see something. Violet snatched secret glances at her examining her more closely. She was wearing a white tank top and sweatpants. She examined her face more closely, too. She was extremely pretty, her brown curly hair falling onto her face lightly.

"Uh… so are you excited about going?" asked the girl.

"Oh, yes. I am actually," Violet laughed nervously. "My mum and dad both went to Hogwarts actually. I'm Violet. Violet Riddle."

"Oh, both your parents went to Hogwarts? That means you're a… what was it the letter said? 'Pureblood'? And I'm Lily… Lily Evans." She put out a hand for Violet to shake and she shook it.

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks," said Lily. "I like Violet too… Oh did you notice? Violet… Lily. Both flowers," she laughed lightly. Her laugh was so… gentle. Dainty. As if it could break.

"Haha, you're right," smiled Violet. "So you aren't a pureblood then?"

"No, my father's a doctor and my mother's a teacher. So I'm just… normal. Not saying that you're not normal," she chuckled. "So we were really surprised when I got the letter."

"Oh," said Violet. "Well, that's nice. So I'm guessing you don't know any spells then?" smirked Violet.

"Nope… are they fun?" asked Lily.

"I can show you one… its quite funny actually it isn't a _real_ spell. Just a joke one. My dad taught me," said Violet taking out her wand from her pocket. She waved it three times at Lily, muttered some words and Lily's hair turned completely purple. Lily gave off a small scream and then began to laugh. So did Violet.

"Ok, may I have back MY hair now?" she asked half laughing.

"Sure thing," winked Violet waving her wand as Lily's hair turned back to its original colour.

"That was awesome."

"I know. My dad taught me a good few. He's an Auror you know."

"A what?" asked Lily, confused.

"Aurors… they work with the Ministry of Magic to catch people who are involved in illegal activities… probably the equivalent of Muggle policemen."

"Oh… ok I understand," smiled Lily.

After that the girls talked about almost everything. Violet found herself bonding quickly with Lily, and Lily found herself liking Violet even more by the second.

"Well, there are four Houses," explained Violet when the discussion had taken a turn. "Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," counted Violet on her fingers.

"Which is the best?" asked Lily.

"Well, I want to go to Slytherin. It's a tradition in my family for about a thousand years. Every Riddle before me has gone to Slytherin, so that's where I'm heading. But for some reason a lot of people see Slytherin as a… bad house. I don't know why."

"Oh… and which House is after Slytherin?" asked Lily.

"Well… _everyone_ seems to think Gryffindor is the best. I don't even see their reasoning. Gryffindors make me sick." Violet pursed her lips and looked out the window, her eyes glassy as ever.

"Ah…" muttered Lily, making a mental note not to go to Gryffindor.

The scenery changed as the train moved on. It started to rain about two hours into their trip and lights flickered on in the hallway. The girls kept talking, getting to know each other a lot better. It turned out their family lives had been pretty much the same: loving parents, intelligent backgrounds and family. The works.

As the girls laughed about a certain incident in which Lily and an elderly neighbour had a run in, the compartment door slid open. Both girls looked up to see who it was and saw a handsome boy with jet black hair looking back at them.

"Err… sorry if I'm interrupting. I was looking for someone," he said as he closed the door and left.

"Who was that?" asked Lily, and Violet could hear a bit of breathlessness in her voice.

"No clue," shrugged Violet. She looked at Lily and could see she was blushing. "Why? Do you think he was cute?" she smirked.

"Just a little…" she trailed off.

The remaining time was spent discussing Quidditch ("What! Flying? On _brooms!_") and the enchanted Forest on the grounds ("_Werewolves!_") until, finally, Lily let out a low gasp, "Look Vi… is _that_ it?"


	3. Chapter 3 Across the Lake

NOTE: Ok, so I know the story may be a tad boring for now, but I will get to the climax sooner or later. There's one thing you should know about me though. I'm a hopeless romantic, so yeah. There's gonna be lots of romance and maybe a bit too much sexual content… just a bit. Lol. Just bear with me. And when the climax of the story reaches, you'll know it all right.

One more thing: the story documents their whole 7 years at Hogwarts so you can just imagine it being long and very time consuming. Again bear with me, and I would seriously LOVE if someone would give me a review. Lol. Just to help :P.

Thanks,

Alyssa.

Chapter 3 – Across the Lake

Violet turned her head and took a gasp herself. Hogwarts had always held a special place in her imagination, never seeing the actual structure but only hearing about it from her parents. But the real thing did not even compare to what her imagination had shown her. The turrets were endless and the building itself seemed to vanish against the deep navy blue sky littered with thousands of stars. Lights could be seen coming from some windows and the structure itself rose high above the ground, stationed at a point on top a hillside, looking ominously down at the lake with which there was said to be a number of fascinating creatures and even a giant quid.

Violet tried to take it all in with one glance, but could not and kept staring for some time until she turned to look at Lily. Lily's emerald eyes were glassy and her mouth was slightly open as she looked and Violet could distinctly see the reflection of all the lights in her eyes.

"Lil? You here," she said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah… I'm here. It's _magnificent_ isn't it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes… it is," smiled Violet. "Well come on, lets get our robes on!"

As they put their robes on over their sweatpants and tank tops the train started to slow.

"This is it," smiled Lily at Violet.

"Yeah… this… this is it," said Violet uneasily. A thought had just occurred to her. What if she wasn't accepted in Slytherin? What would her mother and father say? She sighed and then smiled to make Lily feel comfortable.

"How are you put into Houses, though?" asked Lily thoughtfully.

"Well… there's some sort of test. But dad wouldn't tell me… so we'll have to wait and see."

Lily nodded as they got their trunks but then heard a booming voice from outside, "LEAVE ALL TRUNKS AND PETS ON THE TRAIN."

"Oh well," shrugged Violet dropping her trunk and looked at Lily. "Let's go."

Lily just nodded. She seemed to have lost both her colour and her voice. Violet put her arm around Lily's. "It's ok, nothing to worry about. We have each other, right?" Again Lily nodded and the girls started out into the dense platform.

"Don't lose me," screamed Violet over all the noise.

"Ok!" she heard Lily squeak.

"THIS WAY FIRST-YEARS!" said the same booming voice. Violet and Lily both looked up and saw a man… except he wasn't a man. He was covered in hair and his long arms looked very out of place.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Lily, looking terrified of the man.

"No effing clue…" replied Violet as she practically dragged Lily towards the man. As all the first-years gathered round, Violet spotted the same black-haired boy from the train. She nudged Lily lightly and pointed him out, "Look, your boyfriend," she smirked.

"Oh, shut up," said Lily softly as the noise died down as the other students went off some other way.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am the gamekeeper, Ogg and I shall take the pleasure of taking you all across the lake. As you can see there's a slight drizzle, so stay close and follow my instructions." He finished on a tone of finality and Violet raised an eyebrow. Even when he wasn't shouting his voice was still strong and deep.

"Gamekeeper?" asked Lily bringing Violet back to reality.

"Err… grounds keeper, you know?"

"Oh."

As they followed Ogg down a steep and narrow dirt path the black-haired boy walked in front of Violet. She looked at his hair, silently thinking how messy it was. As she got lost in thoughts about haircuts and teenage boys her foot missed a step and she fell head first into him. They both hurtled to the ground with a huge thud and Violet could feel the air being knocked out of her.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, trying to regain her composure.

"It's ok," he said looking into her eyes. She could smell him… mint. For a while they looked into each others eyes and then-

"Get off your damn laurels, you're holding up traffic!" yelled an angry voice. There was a murmur of approval and Violet got up and helped the boy up. "Sorry again," she said softly looking down, embarrassed.

"Could have happened to anyone. It's ok," he repeated as he turned looking down at his muddy robes. She looked at Lily and she giggled.

"It's not funny," said Violet as she rolled her eyes.

"But yes it is. You seem to be the one with a boyfriend now." She giggled again.

As they reached the bottom of the path the boy was trying to get mud off his clothes.

"Here, let me help," offered Violet as she took out her wand and muttered, "Scourgify!" and the mud disappeared.

"Thanks," he said.

She took Lily's hand and pulled her to a spot farthest from the boy. "Damnit Lillian, stop laughing. It isn't _that_ funny."

"Sorry," she said, her cheeks pinker than bubble gum.

"Ok, four to a boat now," said Ogg. "And no pushing. We don't need a reminder of last year when that jackass boy almost drowned trying to drown _someone_ else…" he trailed off into mutterings.

Apparently no one really wanted to sit in the same boat with Ogg so he sat alone. Violet and Lily were followed into their boat by an Asian girl and another girl.

"Hi," smiled the Asian. "I'm Annie. You're a Riddle right?" she asked.

"Sure," said Violet surveying Annie. "Err, how did you know?"

"Your eyes," replied the girl shortly. The other girl seemed too preoccupied with eyeing the same black-haired boy.

"That James Potter is so yummy," she said to herself, but loud enough for the other three to hear.

"James who?" asked Violet.

"That one," replied the girl, pointing.

Violet ignored Lily's muffled laugh and said, "And you are?"

"Paige… Paige Bones. Yourself?" asked the girl, obviously not hearing Annie proclaim Violet being a Riddle.

"Violet Riddle," she replied.

"Oh… yeah, I've heard of the Riddles."

"So… um what's his name you say?" asked Violet.

"James Potter. We were on the train and he came into our compartment and apologised and went away," answered Annie.

"How do you know his name?" asked Violet, much like a nosy interrogator.

"We asked him," replied Paige simply.

"Oh… right," said Violet. But the conversation was interrupted as the boats suddenly left the shore and started to glide, effortlessly, across the glassy lake's surface.

"Whoa," commented Annie.

As they moved further across the lake Violet looked over the edge of the boat and saw her reflection. She fixed her hair unnecessarily and eyed the boat the Potter boy was in. She then looked at the other occupants. There was another black-haired boy, a raggedy looking boy who looked like he was dreadfully food-deprived and a chubby boy with glasses. She then looked away and caught Lily's eyes.

"I can't wait!" she said excitedly and smiled widely at Violet.

"Me too, but only to get out of the cold, I'm scared to death about whatever 'test' this is."

They all suddenly felt a thud and looked up to see that they had reached the other side of the shore. As they all got off both Annie and Paige bade them goodbye as they walked off to join other friends. Lily took Violet's hand and they both walked over to a giant door in the hard rock where everyone had gathered.

"Well… this is it," said Violet. Lily seemed to have lost her voice again and Violet looked across and spied on James again. He was joking light heartedly with the same three boys from his boat. Their eyes met and he smiled. Violet looked away and then back again.

"I wonder…" she said.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Nothing."

"First-years!" came a stern voice. They all looked up to see a stern looking witch in purple robes and a wizard's hat at the door which stood ajar. "This way please!"

They all exchanged uneasy looks and followed her in…


	4. Chapter 4 The Sorting

Chapter 4 – The Sorting and Some New Friends

"Hurry up, hurry up," said the stern lady. She seemed much like someone who would be keen to have been anywhere but showing first-year Hogwarts students into an underground grotto. "Get in one line… good. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Faustine. If you would please follow me," she said curtly, waving a hand at Ogg to dismiss him as she started up a large stone stairwell leading above ground. Their footsteps echoed loudly off the stone walls. Violet held on to Lily whose grip was equally as tight.

James Potter, unlike everyone else, seemed to be light hearted and not worried about this "test" whatsoever. Violet was slightly annoyed by this, but also taken aback by his bravery. When she mentioned this to Lily she laughed and said, "Has it occurred to you that maybe he doesn't know there is a 'test'?" Violet scowled and looked at him again. Something about him captivated her.

"Now," came Faustine's voice, "you shall all wait here (she motioned to the large Entrance Hall around them) until you receive further instructions." She marched off. Everyone had a look around. To their right were huge oak double doors which led outside. To the front, there was another pair of oak doors from which a faint hum of voices could be heard.

Violet looked at Lily and then at everyone else. Everyone seemed to have finally stopped talking. Their faces were white and Violet, with satisfaction, saw that James Potter's face had also turned white. After about ten minutes Faustine came back in. "This way please," she said shortly and opened the huge oak doors. As they entered Violet couldn't help but look up at the ceiling which was enchanted to resemble the sky outside. There were many gasps as Faustine took them to the front of the Hall where behind them was a long staff table and before them were four long tables, each belonging to the four houses. Violet couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as everyone's eyes were suddenly on them.

"When I call your name you shall come up and sit on this stool and put on the hat," said Faustine motioning to a stool with a frayed hat atop it.

"_That's_ the test?" hissed Violet in Lily's ear. "Trying on a _hat_?" Lily shrugged.

"Adams, Percival."

A red-haired boy went to the stool and tried on the hat. After a short while, the hate called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table second from the right exploded in applause. Percival made his way, quite red-faced which complimented his hair perfectly, to the table.

Soon after Violet started to complain about standing for so long, Faustine shouted, "Evans, Lily!" Lily looked practically terrified as she went in front and put on the hat. After one minute the hat did not budge. Violet started to wring her hands nervously. _What if the hat never chooses a house for you?_ she wondered. But just as she thought this-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"_What?_" said Violet, and many of the people in front of her turned to look at her. Lily looked over at Violet guiltily and shrugged as the Gryffindor table applauded loudly. Lily couldn't help grinning as she made her way towards them.

Violet's mind started to spin. Lily was in Gryffindor… by nature Gryffindors and Slytherins did not _ever_ communicate. What was she going to do? Lily had become one of her first friends… wait. Lily had become her _only_ friend. And she was also Lily's only friend. Dare she break the unspoken law of students for no communication between the two houses? Or would she just have to ignore Lily for the rest of her Hogwarts life? But before she had time to contemplate this fully-

"Potter, James."

James Potter walked across the hall quite coolly and put on the hat. After about half a minute, the hat declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Not too long after that…

'Riddle, Violet."

There was a small murmur across the hall as Violet moved swiftly across the hall to the stool brushing her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. But before the hat could touch her head…

"SLYTHERIN!" it squeaked. She started over to the table and glimpsed, out of the corner of her eye, Lily clapping (the only Gryffindor to be doing so) amid many hisses from her fellow Gryffindors. She looked away and took a seat at the table between a dark girl and a blue eyed boy.

"Hello," said the girl. "I'm Gracie Melrose. I heard about your family… really decent wizards," she smiled.

"Yeah…" said Violet, not paying attention but looking at Lily. As she went along the table her eyes landed on James Potter who was looking back. They looked at each other for some time before there was a slight cough in the front of the Hall at which time everyone became quiet. Faustine was taking the stool out of the hall as the last person to be sorted walked over to the Ravenclaw table while a tall, aged man who was at the very centre of the table stood up. Violet recognised him as Armando Dippet, the Headmaster.

"Welcome to yet another year!" he said. "I am Professor Dippet, your Headmaster," he announced, obviously the newcomers. "Just a few announcements before we get to our feast (there was a loud sigh from the crowd and Violet's stomach grumbled). Firstly, Mr. Filch the caretaker has asked me to let everyone know that anyone seen trying to bewitch the marble staircase to look like a waterfall will be suspended as our returning students know the pain and anguish it caused many." Dippet couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips. "Also, students are reminded, as always, to stay away from the Forbidden Forest on the grounds. The Forest is quite dangerous, and as neither I nor any teacher would like to have to contact anyone's parents with the news that their child has lost a limb or two. Thank you and have a good time!" He sat down and as he did so food materialised out of thin air onto the silver platters before them on the table. Violet took some of everything. Every now and again she snatched a glance at Lily who seemed to be having a fun time with some fellow Gryffindors.

"So… I hear your father caught the person responsible for the Granson murders?" asked the blue-eyed boy.

"Err… yeah. He did," said Violet.

"My dad's an Auror, too. William Benedict," he said, putting out a hand.

"You or your father?" asked Violet laughing a little taking the boy's hand.

"Both… I'm named after him," he said smiling.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked him.

"I'm a second year," he said and took a quick gulp of pumpkin juice.

After dessert Dippet dismissed them and everyone got up at once. William looked over at Violet, "I'll see you around?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure," she said. He winked at her and left.

"All first-years, this way please," came a voice and Violet looked over to see a very pretty girl with a Slytherin Prefect badge pinned to her chest. Violet looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Lily getting up with her fellow first-years and going over to a boy who was also calling for them. "Follow me," said the girl shortly and Violet was forced to leave the Great Hall through a small door. Violet had expected to be going up the marble staircase but the girl took them down to the dungeons. It got colder as they went further and finally stopped at a hard stone wall.

"Serpentine," said the girl and, together with many gasps, the wall slid open to reveal an opening, and beyond that was what looked like a large square room with a huge chandelier spilling green light all over. The prefect showed them to the dormitories, both boys and girls having separate dorms.

"Sleep well," she bade them and went back down to the common room.

Violet entered the dormitory as five other girls followed her. She took the bed furthest to the right and sat down on it. It was a grand four poster with green hangings. The other girls chose beds too and Violet, for the first time, saw Annie, the same girl who shared her boat on the way across the lake.

"Hey Vi," called Annie smiling, her bed the nearest to Violet's.

"Hey Annie," smiled Violet and surveying the others closely.

"I'm Meridith Jordan," said a girl with long red locks and dark green eyes, to the whole room.

"Hey Meridith," said Annie, who was obviously the friendliest out of the group. "I'm Annie Yuan," said Annie as she got on her stomach and put her feet up in the air.

"Violet Riddle," said Violet, and all the girls except Annie looked at her intently. It was a known fact that the Riddles were one of the oldest Wizarding families with one of the purest Blood Lines.

"Mary Gonzalez," said another girl who was tall and slim, her long, dark brown hair clashing with her pale skin.

"Riddle?" said the last girl, eyeing Violet. "Your father is Paris Riddle?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, he is," she answered looking at the girl curiously. "Why?"

"Nothing… I'm Septima Merivicodotch," said the girl and had conjured a band in her hand and put her hair up.

After chatting a bit about their families the girls said good night and changed into their pyjamas and fell asleep. Violet lay in her bed for a while taking it all in. She was finally here, at Hogwarts. She felt as if she would burst with excitement. Then she remembered Lily and uneasiness fell over her. What if Lily had new friends now, just as she, Violet had made some new ones too? Violet turned over uneasily, her mind still on Lily and fell into a restless sleep, hoping that the morning would solve its troubles for itself.


	5. Chapter 5 James Potter

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE, DO NOT READ FURTHER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**_NOTE:_** Hmm, ok, well since HBP came out, there has been a slight change. Apparently Lily Evans was miraculous at Potions, so I have devised a way to work that into my plot. Now, the little note about not reading on if you haven't read HBP, it's not like there are any spoilers, its just with the introduction of Slughorn and what not, and I know some people were DYING to know who the new DADA teacher was and whatever, so yeah, there aren't spoilers per se, but just beware, just in case. So from now on, you read at your own risk.

Moving on, the reviews! Oh, Jenny, thank you SO MUCH. I love your reviews! lissy too! And the really LONG one, your name evades me, but thanks, and I read a bit of your story, but since I'm so busy all the time, I didn't quite finish it, but it was a really good beginning. As they say, the opening chapter must always leave a great impression (I learned that the hard way…) Anyway, I'm also on the alert list of one person, whose name also evades me at present. But thank you so much, guys! It means a lot to me! I know this chapter is LONG like heck, but I loved how I wove… well, you'll see. Check it out. Keep reading,

Alyssa.

-------

Chapter 5 – James Potter

Violet awoke the next morning to much noise and chaos in her dormitory.

"Where the hell are my purple socks?" someone said.

"Just bewitch these socks to turn purple?" suggested someone.

"I don't know magic as yet you idiotic dolt!" replied the voice impatiently.

Violet sat up reluctantly rubbing her eyes and looked around. Had it not been for a huge lamp in the middle of the room, the dorm would have been in total darkness. "Mornin'," she said groggily.

"Hey Vi," replied Annie. "Looks like Septima lost her purple socks…"

"I did not _lose_ them!" replied Septima hotly who was eyeing Violet maliciously.

Violet lowered her gaze and dressed quickly as everyone set off for breakfast except Annie who waited behind for Violet.

"Err…" she said slowly as they made their way to the Great Hall, "Septima thinks you stole her socks for some odd reason," she said, looking at the floor.

"Wha- why!" asked Violet.

"I don't know. She has no reason. Personally I don't think she likes you," said Annie, her eyes looking into Violet's.

"Where did you get THAT idea?" said Violet sarcastically. "Of course she doesn't like me! She doesn't like anyone! She's a damn bitch to everyone. Before we went to sleep didn't you see how she told Meridith to get out of the way? It was her ordering Meridith to 'move her ass'."

Annie laughed out loud as they passed a group a fifth years. "I think… we're lost?" she said looking around.

"Let me fix that," said Violet. "Hey-" she called out to the fifth years, but before she could approach them fully-

"Hey Vi," called a voice.

She turned to see William coming up the hall. "Hey William," she said smiling. "Err… Annie and I kinda lost our way. You know Annie right?" she said hurriedly.

"Hey, nice to meet you," he said. "Err… the Great Hall is more than a mile from here. But don't worry," he added quickly, seeing their looks of shock, "I know some shortcuts. Follow me."

In no time they had entered the Great Hall and Annie smiled at William, "Thanks a lot!" she said, a little bit _too_ joyously.

"No problem," he said. He turned his attention to Violet. "Are you gonna sit with me for breakfast? My friends and I sit…"

"No… I have to go say hello to a friend. Annie can join you," she said, turning her attention to the Gryffindor table. William's expression seemed to fall a little.

"Sure…" he said and Annie followed him happily, waving after Violet. Violet started towards the Gryffindor table as many people turned their heads in her direction. It didn't take her long, however, to spot Lily along the table with a few friends.

"Hey Lily," she called out, waving, as many people looked at her as though she were a dragon from outer space.

"Vi!" said Lily getting up and running over. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I got put in Gryffindor. But it isn't that horrible, really. I made new friends and stuff. Come let me introduce you to some!" She took Violet by the arm and took her over to where she had been sitting with two girls. "Violet, this is Chastity Hearwood," said Lily, motioning to a girl with frizzy brown-red hair who looked at Violet intently and shook her head and muttered silently. "And this," continued Lily who obviously hadn't seen Chastity Hearwood's reply, "is Meary Dean!" Meary Dean seemed to have the same welcome to give Violet that Chastity had.

"Nice to meet you," said Violet. Both girls just nodded and said nothing. Violet pulled Lily out of earshot and immediately Chastity and Meary began to whisper. "I don't think they like me much," said Violet.

"Well… last night they were telling me that Gryffindors don't associate with Slytherins, but I knew we couldn't stop talking forever so I just ignored it. How have you been?" she asked, apparently not caring that half the hall had now turned to look at them.

"I've been good… dear lord why the hell is everyone staring at us? Anyway, I made some new friends, I daresay they will hate you as much as dear Charity and Mefty over there hate me… god this is going to be difficult."

"But you aren't going to give up!" asked Lily shrilly.

"No!" hissed Violet. "You were my first friend and probably my only true one so far. Anyway… talk later, I see Faustine getting up… I wonder if she'll tell us off for _talking_."

But as Violet made her way back to her seat at the Slytherin table Faustine made her way to the Gryffindor table, apparently with a stack of papers in her hand. Violet wondered what these could be, but did not have to wait long as a dark haired wizard, dressed in black came up to their table with a stack of papers also. His hair fell into his face accenting his good looks and his lips were pink. He passed up and down the table giving out the papers.

"Violet Riddle, I presume," he said when he had reached Violet, bowing his head a little.

"Yes," said Violet.

"Here you are, dear."

Violet took the paper he gave her and left. "Who was that?" she asked William who was on her right.

"Forrestor Zabini… he teaches Transfiguration. Really young but really smart too. Do you need help getting to classes?" he asked.

"No it's ok… Annie and I should make out." She looked over at Annie.

"We have… well what do you know, Transfiguration first," said Annie from Violet's left. "And William should come show us around," she added hastily suddenly interested in a piece of egg. "I mean… we don't want to get lost again, right?"

"Ok…" said Violet. She saw William's face light up.

Just then Violet looked up and saw James Potter enter the Hall with the same three boys who had occupied his boat on the way scrod the lake. Violet looked at James intently. He was chatting with the black-haired boy while the boy in ragged clothes was helping the portly boy with something on his robes. As they passed the table, Violet picked up a piece of their conversation.

"…did you see her eyes? Beautiful. And her hair is so long and silky…"

Violet looked down as he passed and she could feel his eyes on her for a second before he continued off. Violet had a good idea who he was talking about. She was lost in some of her thoughts when-

"Ok, well let me show you to Transfiguration then," said William who was eyeing Violet, obviously noting her interest in James.

"Sure… err, can Lily come with us?" she asked.

"Lily…? You mean that girl you went to talk to at the Gryffindor table?"

"Yeah, her. You don't mind do you?" she asked him, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Err, no, of course not!" he said hurriedly.

"Um… thinking about it… I have to go check something before I come to Transfiguration. So I'll see you there," said Annie, all in a tumble of words before she got up and hurried away.

"Wow," commented Violet as she rolled her eyes. "When Dad told me there was rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin I didn't take it like _this_."

William looked away and said, "People get carried away sometimes… look, Vi, I don't want to seem insensitive, but if people start to see you with that Lily girl, they'll start to talk."

"Then let them talk," said Violet shortly, a hint of impatience in her voice. "Why does it even matter? I mean, why is it such a bad thing to interact with people from Gryffindor?"

"Because… I don't know. It's just bad," replied William.

"Oh, look at me! I'm talking to a Gryffindor! Shove a pole up my-" began Violet mockingly.

"Vi, wanna come to Transfiguration with me?" came a voice. Violet turned around to see Lily beaming at her amid many cold looks and glares from the surrounding Slytherin.

"Of course. Lils, meet William, he's gonna show us to Transfiguration," said Violet motioning to William

"Hey William!" said Lily, her flamboyant happiness and excitement showing. William nodded slightly, very much in the same way Chastity and Meary had done. Violet rolled her eyes and took Lily's hand.

"You don't have to show us if you're afraid of 'people talking'," she told William, obviously angry. "I guess what people say matters more, right? Bye."

"Wha-? Wait, Violet!" he called as she pulled Lily to the marble staircase. He started after them.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Violet snarled as people turned in their seats. Many people began to gather around the marble staircase to get to classes. Violet stood impatiently at the back with Lily.

"What's gotten into you?" Lily asked, eyeing her as if she'd gone mad.

"Those idiotic bitches. All they care about is the damn student rivalry in the school. And William was giving me the lovely lecture (she put on a fake voice and put her hand to her waist) 'Slytherins don't hang out with Gryffindors' and all that bull."

"You can't blame them, Violet… I feel as if I'm walking on eggshells. Not that I care…" she added hastily, seeing Violet's look. "Look, Vi, you can't go around wanting to kill people because we're talking. For them it's… well a shock. I mean, I bet this hasn't happened in years. We're breaking some huge rules set down by the student population themselves… this must cause some sort of anger and stuff."

"You're right," sighed Violet, her eyes flashing. Just then she felt a hand on her forearm and turned to look into blue eyes. It was William. "William, I-"

"No, Vi, I'm sorry. You're right, what people say shouldn't matter. Lily," he said, turning his attention to Lily, "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's ok William," said Lily smiling, her green eyes lighting up. "Still on to show us to Transfiguration…? I was scared we'd get lost."

He laughed and said, "Sure, why not? Follow me." They walked up the marble staircase as the students dispersed down different halls, some passing through tapestries to get there quicker. "Ok, well, if we take the long way, we'll be about two minutes late, so we better take a few shortcuts." He took them to a tapestry of what looked like a boy trying to play hopscotch with a lion and moved it to the side to let the girls through.

The passageway behind was dark and smelt of cats and chalk. They walked swiftly along the passageway and came out on a long corridor.

"So… Lily, you're muggle born?"

"Yes," she replied, "but I'm here." She laughed and Violet smirked.

"How did you two meet?" he asked.

"On the train, she came in and sat in my compartment," said Violet, still smirking.

William smiled at her, "You have your grandmother's eyes." He noticed what he had said when it was too late.

"How do you know my grandmother?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Oh… um…" he started but he realised it was too late and looked away. "Here we are," he said softly, pointing at a door where students were entering.

"How do you know my grandmother?" asked Violet again. Lily looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't all pure blood families somehow related?" Lily asked. "So probably that's how he knows…"

"Yeah," said William, obviously glad for the excuse.

"My grandmother is a Seer, is that how you know her?" asked Violet, still pursuing her question.

"Yes," said William looking down at his feet. "It's… personal," he said.

Violet eyed him, but realised that probably it was more than personal. "Thanks William," she said and walked into the class taking Lily by the arm.

"Bye William!" said Lily smiling brightly.

"Bye," he said.

"Gosh, he's so darn cute!" said Lily. Violet looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"He's nice… that's for sure." They took seats in the middle of the class just as Zabini walked in.

"Settle down, settle down," he said. His eyes flashed. "The art of Transfiguration… does anyone know what it is?" he asked. A few hands shot up into the air, Lily's included. Violet put hers up too, but just at that moment the door opened again and in walked four figures: James Potter and his gang.

"Ah… some late comers. And where have you lot been?" asked Zabini, his lip thinning.

"Sorry Professor, got lost," said the black-haired boy.

"Understandable," said Zabini, though he looked as though he didn't understand one bit. "Take the available seats," he said, waving his wand and seats appeared. "As I was saying," he said, flashing a look at the foursome, "can anyone tell me exactly what Transfiguration is?"

Again the hands shot in the air. James Potter, however, had decided now was the best time to talk to his three friends animatedly. "I wonder…" said Zabini softly, "if Potter can tell me what it is."

"What what is?" asked James.

"I suppose if you were listening you would have heard," said Zabini, his eyes narrowing.

"I suppose so…" said James. Some people laughed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Don't make your rude comments become a habit, Mr. Potter; they are never greatly appreciated here at Hogwarts. _Never_. Violet, care to tell me?"

Violet looked a bit startled to be addressed directly by Zabini but stood up and said, "Transfiguration is the art of changing things from one form to another."

"Not quite the answer I was looking for, but correct nonetheless. Five points to Slytherin," he said, a slight smile on his face. James was eyeing Violet and she moved about in her seat uncomfortably.

"Nice," said Lily smiling. "That Potter boy annoys me," she said, rolling her eyes. "He shows off about the stupidest things. Didn't you see how he was trying to be smart with the Professor? Idiot…" Violet merely nodded.

After a speech about the finer details of Transfiguration, Zabini asked them to split into groups of six and practice a spell to turn water into ice.

"The incantation is '_acciare'_," said Zabini. "Get into your groups quickly please." He waved his wand and the seats disappeared, only to be replaced by round tables with six chairs around them.

Annie, who was in a group with Meridith Jordan, Mary Gonzalez, a girl Violet recognised as Paige Bones and some other persons called out to Violet. "Vi, come with us!"

"Sure," said Violet taking Lily's hand. Violet saw the look on Annie's face change to some worry as she laid her eyes on Lily. Violet looked at Lily and understood. "Err… we'll get another group she said," this time not letting her anger get to her, remembering Lily's speech.

"Everyone seems to be in groups of six-"

"Except James Potter and his friends," sighed Lily.

"Oh," said Violet, her sprits rising a little, but only to be brought down by a very distinct "Damnit" from Lily. "Well, they're the only free people," said Violet in what she hoped was an offhand manner.

"Potter, can we sit with you?" asked Lily rolling her eyes as they walked up to their table.

"Sure," he said. His eyes met Violet's and they both smiled. "How ya doing after that fall last night?" He winked.

Violet heard a clear "tuh" from Lily as they took the two remaining seats. "I'm good," she said, her smile a little less widely than she had intended it to be. "You?" she asked.

"I'm good. Sirius was making fun of it," he said chuckling.

The black-haired boy smirked, "It was quite funny," he said in a strong, handsome voice.

"So I'm guessing you're Sirius?" asked Violet.

"Yes, Sirius Black," he said. Violet looked at him just for a second longer, the Black family was probably the second most prominent Wizarding family after the Riddles.

"And your friends?" she asked, eyeing the other two.

"This is Remus Lupin," said James (the boy in what resembled kitchen rags smiled slightly and nodded), "and Peter Pettigrew." (The chubby boy did a bit of a squeal and waved).

"I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Violet Riddle," said Violet smiling at them. Lily made another "tuh" and rolled her eyes. "And I'm guessing you know Lily Evans?" asked Violet.

"Yeah," said James, grinning. "How do you do, Evans?" he asked lightly.

"Don't 'how do you do' me, you attention seeking b-"

"Excuse me, if I'm not mistaken you're supposed to be performing a certain spell," came a voice. Zabini was directly over them. "Maybe Gryffindors seem to think they have some status above other students-" his eyes flashed on James, "-but I want to let you know that in this class you are as equal as anyone else and you shall be treated in that way. Ten points from Gryffindor for sheer laziness to perform the spell I set more than ten minutes ago." He stalked of.

"That ass," muttered James. "He didn't even say anything about Slytherin! And Violet's there. God."

Violet looks down at the glass of water she had neither touched nor tried to. She looked up and tried to look sympathetic. "Well… I guess Slytherin is his house so you can't totally blame him..."

"Well, he's an idiot if you ask me," said Lily stiffly. "He's talking about fairness while he isn't being one bit fair." She looked at Violet and smiled, "But whatever. Let's turn this thing into ice, shall we?"

Violet touched the tip of her wand against the glass and muttered softly, "_Acciare!_" Immediately there was a grinding sound and her whole glass turned icy.

"Very good, very good indeed," said Zabini. "Though I am not surprised," he said, smiling at Violet. "Twenty points to Slytherin for a perfect first try… but as I said, not totally unexpected."

Violet couldn't help but beam and Lily beamed too, "Oh my goodness, Vi. That's awesome! And on your first try! How did you do that!"

Violet laughed at Lily's excitement, "I used to practice magic with my Dad and Mum… I mean it's illegal but we still used to do it… so yeah, I'm a bit more advanced in some aspects. Transfiguration was always one of my favourites."

James sighed and kept hitting his wand against his glass and saying the incantation. At one point Sirius got so angry he heaved an angry sigh and hit the glass violently with his wand. Shards of glass exploded everywhere and Lily cursed under her breath. Violet giggled and James smirked. Lupin seemed to have been doused with an exceptional amount of water.

"Damnit! Black, I would have thought that a person such as _yourself_ would have been able to pull this off just as easily as Violet. _Scourgify!_" The glass and water disappeared and Zabini stalked off.

"Nice work Sirius," smirked James.

"Indeed… Zabini is an idiot, he didn't even realise that I did it purposefully, but then again it wasn't meant to be easily detected for what it was."

"The Difindo Spell, right?" said Lupin knowingly.

"Of course," laughed Sirius. "Remus, you know me well."

"_Acciare!_" said Lily, touching the tip of her wand against the glass. Half the water in the glass became ice but then changed back into water.

"Ah… a good try by Evans… the only other person so far to actually have made their water have _some_ form of the characteristics of ice," his eyes flashed. "Five points to Evans… it is somewhat well earned."

"See… he doesn't hate Gryffindors," said Violet.

"Yeah, just us," said Sirius rolling his eyes.

Peter Pettigrew, for the first time talked, "Sirius, y-you are s-s-such a good p-prankster!" Violet looked at him. He seemed to be on the verge of a meltdown. She smirked to herself and then noticed James was looking at her. He immediately turned his gaze at Lily.

"So… erm, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked impatiently.

"Make it turn into ice."

"If you haven't noticed, O King James, I didn't turn anything into ice, it turned back into water. And why don't you ask Violet, she turned hers into ice totally," she said, rolling her eyes.

James' face flushed red and he looked down. Lily looked at Violet, "Next class is Potions but we get a ten minute break apparently. But we'll need someone to show us the way."

"I can," said James hurriedly, then, noticing the excitement in his voice, he said, in a much deeper voice, "of course, if you want me to."

Both Violet and Lily said 'sure' and 'no thanks' in unison, respectively.

"Erm..." said Violet.

"It's quite ok, Potter. We aren't _that_ hopeless to ask you to show us somewhere."

Violet opened her mouth to intervene but at that moment she felt a sharp pain in her ankle where Lily kicked her and gave her a look that clearly said "shut-the-hell-up-please".

James looked down at his water and shrugged, but Violet saw a trace of hurt in his expression. At that moment the bell rang and there was a hurry to gather belongings and get out of the class. Apparently everyone was scared of Zabini taking away more points than he had already amassed, especially since no one else had happened to make any progress in turning their water to ice. ("I might as well have tried to do synchronised swimming with the giant squid for all the damn results I got!" Violet heard Paige Bones telling her group).

But just as they were about to leave…

"Potter, Violet, stay back please," came Zabini's voice.

Violet looked up worriedly and shrugged at Lily's questioning look.

"I'll wait for-" began Lily.

"No, go on, you shouldn't be late," said Violet. Lily shrugged and hurried out.

"Potter, you first," said Zabini, his black eyes getting, if possible, an even darker shade of black.

James looked bewildered as he walked up to Zabini who was leaning against a window, his handsome face being illuminated by the light. He talked to James softly for a while before James turned on his heel and looked at Violet with a look that said "oh-fuck" and left.

"Ah, Violet my dear," said Zabini, his face breaking out into a smile. "Yes, yes, I have heard so much about you." Violet raised an eyebrow. She hadn't heard a thing about him. "Ah… you must be confused. Your mother and I have been working with the Department for Magical Concealment for quite some time… we need some new venues for magical places so Muggles don't start suspecting things." He smiled and Violet nodded.

She _knew_ his name was somewhat familiar. Her mother was an expert at Transfiguration and for some time she had been working on a project with the Department.

"She always talks about you," continued Zabini, his voice breaking Violet's thoughts. "You are as beautiful as she said… I just wanted to congratulate you on such a good first lesson, many can never quite do such a spell on their first try, but I expect you have had much practice at home."

"Yeah," said Violet smiling. "Not to be rude Professor, but I'll be late for Potions and…"

"Ah, yes, yes. Forgive me," he said. "Enjoy your day," he dismissed her. She thanked him and left the room. As she was walking down the hall she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Will- James?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah," he laughed at her expression. "I just stayed back to show you to Potions. You're already about ten minutes late and it wouldn't have sat well if you were even later."

Violet smiled at him. His jet black hair was in his eyes. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he smiled back, looking into her eyes. "Your eyes are really…" he trailed off.

"Purple?" she suggested. He laughed and put his hands in his pockets. She suddenly remembered the conversation she had overheard that morning.

"…_did you see her eyes? Beautiful. And her hair is so long and silky…"_

Could it have been her he was referring to? But no… it had to be-

"Yeah, purple," he said, breaking her train of thought. "They're beautiful." He smiled and her heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks," she said, blushing red. "Sorry about Lily… I know she's kinda difficult and stuff…"

"Kinda?" They both laughed and he looked into her eyes, "You don't have to apologise for her. I guess you can't help if she hates me." He shrugged and ran and hand through his hair slowly.

"I guess… why does she dislike you anyway?" she asked.

"Don't know. I guess she thinks I'm a show off… I don't think I am, maybe it just comes off that way."

"She can't think you're anything, really. This is only our first day, remember?"

"You're right," he laughed again as they entered the doorway to the dungeons. "So you're pureblood?" he asked.

"Yes… dad's an Auror, mum does work at the Ministry."

"What kind of work?"

"Well, they're what she calls a 'free spirit'," she said, chuckling, "so she just does what they ask her to do and if she has the skill. She's a really talented witch and stuff."

"And your dad's an Auror. Sirius told me about those. Sounds like a really cool job. I've heard the training is really difficult, too."

"Yeah, it is," said Violet. They were walking slowly, obviously trying to buy more time to talk. "How do you know Sirius, Remus and Peter?" she asked.

"We met on the train… weird. We hit it off as soon as we met. They all knew each other before and I was just looking for a compartment." Violet nodded.

"And your family?" she asked.

"Mum's an air stewardess, dad's a pilot. That's how they met. No brothers or sisters, either. We live in Manchester."

"That's nice," said Violet, for once using the phrase without any sarcasm.

"Here we are," said James, turning to a door. "Ladies first," he said, smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said. "Oh… and for the record, your eyes are gorgeous too."


	6. Chapter 6 Potions Class and Then Some

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wow, to ALL my reviewers, thank you so much! It's really great to see you have a few reviews that are all encouraging and keep you going, asking you not to stop and to hurry in updating! Haha. I must admit, I had a _bit_ of writer's block for this one… kinda stuck. But then I was lying in bed and it came to me… may not be a HUGE plot point, but it's a chapter with some drama (who doesn't love drama, right?). So enjoy, and please keep reviewing, I love them and would love to thank you all for them.

**This one is dedicated to _Jenny_ who always has a lovely review for me and who always has some words of encouragement and kindness. Your reviews are what keep me going! To Shannon, I loved your story and hope you love this one. Dedicated to you for such a long, but lovely and refreshing review. Keep writing! And to lissy, who was my first reviewer. This one is for you guys.**

**Also, thanks to sakurarwr and Squidsgurl for putting me on your alert lists. I get so happy when I know people actually look forward to my story. Thanks for the support!**

**And finally, to DarkerImage. Thanks for your support also and putting me on your favourites list. It means a lot to me.**

And to anyone else I forgot to mention, thanks a lot and enjoy this chapter and keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 6 – Potions Class and Then Some

Violet distinctly saw James' face flush a violent red as she walked through the door.

"Why, hello," said a booming voice. It came from a man with straw coloured hair and a huge moustache. He was huge around the waist and beaming. "I'm Professor Slughorn, your potion's master. And you two are?" he asked, seeing James enter after Violet.

"Violet Riddle," said Violet looking down.

"James Potter," said James. "Professor, sorry for being late but-"

"Nonsense!" said Slughorn, cutting James off. "It's your first day here. I don't expect you to find all your classes on time. Take a seat, take a seat," he continued, smiling.

Violet looked at James and saw a smirk across his face. There were two available seats in the back and James motioned to Violet to follow him which she did. She caught a look of contempt on Lily's face and a guilty feeling shot through her body seeing an empty seat next to Lily, obviously intended for her. She tried to give Lily an apologetic look but Lily was keeping her gaze straight forward.

"He didn't even mind!" laughed James as they sat down.

"Yeah," said Violet, forcing a smile. He smiled back at her as they took out their Potions things.

"Miss Riddle and Mister Potter, before your arrival, I was telling the class a little about actual Potion making. Please turn to page eleven in your _Potion Perfect_-" said Slughorn, who continued to give a speech about ingredients and the importance of adding them in correct succession.

"So where do you live?" asked James in a whisper.

"London," replied Violet, just as low. "Well… in the outskirts. Not too far from town. It's a quiet life, but it's nice."

"So what do you do for fun?" he laughed.

"Swim, hike… those sorts of things," she laughed. "We own acres and acres of land so it's a lot of fun. You never run out of things to do."

"And you have no siblings? It must get really boring," he said.

"Like I said, you never run out of things to do… wizards aren't like muggles… we have things to amuse us," she laughed. "Muggles get bored easily with that thing you call the… err, television or something?"

"Oh yeah, TV. That's not boring," he laughed.

"Well I wouldn't know, we don't use electricity."

"What!" said James. A few people turned their heads in their direction. "How can you _live_ without electricity?" he continued in a lower voice. Violet shrugged and laughed at the expression on his face.

"Remember James, we're wizards. We don't need it."

"Oh, yeah, right," he said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"So now," came Slughorn's voice, "I would like if everyone could try to Shimmering Solution on page thirty-nine. But first, can anyone tell me what exactly the Shimmering Solution is?"

Lily's hand was the first in the air. "Yes, Ms-?"

"Evans," said Lily quickly. "The Shimmering Solution is a simple solution that may be used to make things such as rust and tarnish disappear."

"Very good!" said Slughorn, smiling fondly at Lily. "Gryffindor, I presume?" he asked. Lily nodded. "Ten points to Gryffindor! Very good, carry on then."

James rolled his eyes. "Shimmering Solution… ugh, what the hell is 'essence of rat'?" he asked, looking at the list of ingredients.

"Rat pee, maybe?" asked Violet. They both had to suppress snorts of laughter.

"By the way," said James as they both put their cauldrons on top a slow fire as the book advised, "thanks."

"For what?" asked Violet distractedly who was looking in her bag for snake blood.

"For telling me I have nice eyes." She looked up and their eyes met. He was smiling.

"Oh… um," she said, blushing violently. "You're welcome." They both smiled and got to work.

"So tell me about muggle life," said Violet measuring a strong smelling substance that was letting off steam.

"Well… it's, I dunno how to describe it. We have electricity," they both laughed.

"What do you do for fun?" she asked.

"Ride bicycles, watch TV, swim… a lot of stuff."

"Did you ever… like, expect the letter?" she asked while she slowly added some 'essence of rat'.

"Never… I used to show magical signs though. Once I remember turning the next door neighbour's garden of roses into a swamp… literally." He chuckled.

"Sounds like fun," she said, smiling. She pretended to be measuring something in a flask while he rummaged for an ingredient in his ingredient case. She watched him through the flask, his image blurred by the glass. She smiled to herself and added the substance to her potion and stirred it as the book instructed. "Ah, there," she said excitedly, seeing the potion turn light pink, just as it should. "I'm done," she beamed.

"Nice…" said James smiling, then he groaned. "Wish I could say the same for myself," he said, looking down at his potion which was a murky grey.

"Ok, put your potions in a flask and put your name on it and hand it up," said Slughorn on the sound of the bell.

"Argh, I'm going to try to fix this up," said James.

"Ok, sure," said Violet who took her flask up. By the time she had packed her things Lily was already halfway out the door. But as she was going out, James took her hand.

"Erm… I'll see you after classes?" he asked.

Violet smiled. His hand was warm. "Sure," she said, hurrying after Lily. The Entrance Hall was crowded as students were trying to get into the Great Hall for lunch. Violet saw the back of Lily's head and pushed through the crowd to get to her. "Hey Lils," she said smiling.

Lily turned around and saw Violet, her face remaining like stone, "Hello," she said in a businesslike manner.

"What's wrong?" asked Violet.

"Nothing," said Lily, clearly not trying to hide the malice in her voice.

"What's wrong, Lillian?" prodded Violet. "Tell me…"

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? _What's_ wrong is that apparently you prefer to sit next to _Potter_ and not me. That's what's _wrong_." Just then the crowd parted and Lily hurried off to the Gryffindor table not looking back.

"Lily…" called Violet, but people had begun to look at her. She let out a soft cry of rage and headed swiftly for the Slytherin table where she took a seat at the far end away from everyone. She slammed her book bag down on the table and took out her Charms book, _Charming Charms_ (which was next period) and began to read the first chapter (_The Swish Effect)_. She violently pulled some chips towards her and did nothing but pick at them.

_What the hell did I do? _she thought. _Sit with James? Wow, that's something to get jealous about!_

Just then she heard a swish of a cloak and looked up. It was William and Annie.

"Hey," they both said in unison.

"Hi," said Violet impatiently.

"What's wrong?" asked William who took a seat next to her. Annie went off to join Meridith.

"Nothing," said Violet.

"Then why are you looking so upset?"

"It's nothing, ok?" she said irritably. William took some of her chips (_How bold faced,_ she thought) and took out his Defence Against the Dark Arts book. He then took out a Chocolate Frog and offered her a piece. By this time she was more than annoyed.

"Oh god damnit, William. Can't you tell I'm trying to concentrate here!" she said, her voice echoing down the whole table. Many people looked at them. She let out an exasperated noise.

"I didn't know pretending to read your Charms book required concentration," he said softly. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. Just then she heard someone else approaching but didn't look up.

"Hey," came a voice. She looked up and saw James.

"Oh, hey," she said smiling. William made a noise. "What's up? Fixed up your potion for Professor Slughorn?" she asked.

"Kinda," he laughed. People began to turn their heads again.

"I think you should go back to your seat before people start to throw things," said William coolly, addressing James.

"Oh… uh, thanks," said James who didn't realise that William was poking fun at him. "Um, wanna go for a walk?" he asked Violet.

"Sure," she replied, packing up her things. William put a hand on her Charms book as she was about to put it in her bag. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not allowed out on the grounds," he said.

"So?" said James, eyeing William with an annoyed expression.

"So, I don't give a damn if you get in trouble, I don't want Violet to."

"Thanks for caring but I can make my own decisions," said Violet pulling the book out of his grasp violently.

"Look, Vi-" began William.

"No, you look," said James, "who the hell are you? If I'm not mistaken she can make her own decisions."

"Shut up you mudblood," said William. Violet raised an eyebrow.

"_What_ did you just call him?"

"A mudblood?" asked James. "Ass, I suggest you look over your insult book and try to find something more effective," said James who took Violet's hand and led her out of the hall. "Who the hell was that?" he asked violently when they had reached the Entrance Hall and had let go of her hand.

"William… god, he's an idiot. Seriously, 'not allowed on the grounds'. That's a damn lie, I saw people heading out to the grounds at the start of lunch."

"He just didn't want you to come with me… is he your boyfriend or something?"

Despite the situation, Violet couldn't help but give out a small laugh. "William? Oh god, don't insult me," she said rolling her eyes. They both raised their hands to cover their eyes as James opened the oak doors and the afternoon sun hit them in the face.

"And what did he call me?" asked James.

"A mudblood…" said Violet, her tone hardening.

"What's that?" asked James.

"Nothing… you won't understand. Anyway, how come you weren't with Sirius and the rest?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Why weren't you with Evans?"

"You first," she said.

"They're angry because I ditched them in Potions to sit with you," he said in a tumble of words looking out at the lake.

"Lily too…" she said. James looked incredulously at her.

"Why? Why should it matter to her?"

"Because she doesn't like you and she realises…" she trailed off.

"Realises what?"

"Err… that you're popular and stuff…" she lied quickly.

"What? I'm not popular," he laughed, apparently not catching on to her lie.

"Sorry for getting Sirius and the others angry at you," she said softly.

"You didn't," he said, looking into her eyes. "I guess it's just the fact that you're a Slytherin… but whatever."

"The lake's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," he said, looking out at it. The sun's rays were reflecting off the surface making it glitter. This had the effect of thousands of diamonds on the surface. Suddenly a bell in the distance rang. "Wow… that was quick," he said.

"Yeah," she said distractedly, lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" asked James looking at her.

"Just… never mind," she said. "Let's get to Charms," she said. They both walked back up to the castle. There was a throng of students trying to get up the marble staircase again.

As they made their way closer to the steps someone called out to James. It was Sirius. "Oh… _now_ they want to talk. You don't mind…?" he added, looking at Violet.

"No… it's ok." she said. He took her hand and squeezed it before he left. She kept walking and then saw Lily who had been watching her but averted her eyes. She made her way over to her, "Hey…"

Lily rolled her eyes and said nothing. "So you're still bitching?" asked Violet.

"Apparently," said Lily sarcastically.

"Lils don't be angry at me, please," pleaded Violet. "I seriously didn't see the seat next to you until after James asked me to come sit with him."

"So you chose him over me, right?"

"No I didn't!" protested Violet. "He had already asked-"

"_So what!_ That doesn't matter. You could have still come and sat with me if you wanted to."

"What if I wanted to sit with him?" she asked. Lily made another of her "tuh" sounds.

"Friends forever, boys whatever, Violet Riddle," said Lily.

Violet smiled and put her hand around Lily's. "Lillian, you know you don't _want_ to be angry with me," she said, smiling.

"Fine, fine… I'm sorry for being a 'bitch'."

"Cheers," said Violet. "Why don't you like him anyway?" she asked.

"Because I hate posers," said Lily matter-of-factly.

"He's not a poser," retorted Violet.

"Yes he is. He's acting like this king-"

"What the hell Lillian, you don't even _know_ him."

"Neither do you!" said Lily, defending herself.

"Better than you!"

"Whatever, can we get off the topic of Potter, please?"

"Fine, just one last point: this is our _first day_ here. How can you judge him when you haven't even had a full week of him!"

"Because I am allowed to have my own views and opinions. Now _drop it_." They had followed students from their year into a classroom. It was their best bet of finding the Charms class. Luckily they followed the right batch of students and ended up in a classroom much like an amphitheatre. In the front, at the centre of the room was a stack of books and atop the stack was the stubby Professor Flitwick. Lily couldn't help giggle when she saw him on his stack of books. Violet rolled her eyes and pulled her into the nearest seat.

"Quiet please," piped up Professor Flitwick. "Welcome to your first Charms class. Today, just as a light start, we will be trying our very first charm, _Wingardium Leviosa!_ This charm (page 16 in your books) is the Levitating Charm. Quite simple, all we have to remember is the swish and flick action of the wand. Let's see it. Swish-" he swished his wand, "-and flick," he said, flicking his wand. "Try saying the spell without your wands first, and when you have done that and think you are ready to try the actual charm come up front and take a feather."

Both Lily and Violet went down for feathers, Violet scanning the seats looking for James. However, he was nowhere to be seen. They headed back to their seats and started practicing the spell. Lily got it on her third try.

"Very good, very good!" said Flitwick. "Five points to Gryffindor!"

Violet congratulated Lily and they both laughed. "Oh gosh, look at that idiot Maynard. He's trying to fool Flitwick by blowing his feather. What an ass." They watched as Flitwick took his wand and set fire to Maynard's feather just for the fun of it. Maynard held his lip where he had been burnt. The two girls laughed even louder.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" said Violet, doing the wand movements.

"At last," said Lily as Violet's feather was lifted off the table.

"Five points to Slytherin. Very good Miss Riddle!"

"That's three classes I'm doing _brilliant_ in," laughed Violet. "Not to brag," she said, smirking.

"Oh shush," laughed Lily. "Slughorn told me he adored my Shimmering Solution."

"Lucky," said Violet. The bell rang and the students started to leave.

"Announcement," said Flitwick. "Read about Fairy Lights and their uses. And I've gotten word that the last afternoon period has been cancelled as a first day treat. So you are free to wander around until dinner time. Don't forget to read!" he squeaked and disappeared behind a door on his left.

"Thank heavens. I'm burned," said Lily.

"You are…? Anyway, wanna go down on the grounds to explore?" asked Violet.

"Explore? More like sleep," said Lily. "Sure." They headed to the Entrance Hall where half the school was heading out onto the grounds. "The lake, shall we?" asked Lily.

Violet nodded and they headed down, sitting under a tree that was vacant. Lily put her head on her bag and took out her Charms book. Violet took out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter to her mother and father.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_First day was good. Hope everything is well at home._

_Love,_

_Vi._

"What's that?" asked Lily looking up from her book.

"Letter to mum and dad."

"Oh god… look whose coming! Oh gosh, does my hair look good? Is anything on my face? Hurry and tell me!" squealed Lily.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" asked Violet turning around. Coming towards them was none other than William.

"Oh shit… not _him_."

"Yes, _him!_" said Lily excitedly. "I look good, right?" she said.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't want to talk to him."

"Hey..." came William's voice, a hint of caution in it.

"Hey William!" said Lily. "How are ya?" she asked smiling widely.

"Good," he said, looking at the back of Violet's head. "Erm, Vi, can I talk to you privately? Please?"

Violet continued to ignore him. "Vi," he said a bit louder.

"Err… should I leave you two?" Lily asked.

"No Lillian, William and I have nothing to discuss," said Violet loudly. She heard William sigh.

"I'm sorry…" he said in an audible whisper.

"That's nice," said Violet indifferently. Violet looked at Lily who had a questioning look on her face. She looked from William to Violet.

"I have to get something up in the castle," she said hurriedly, and before Violet could stop her she had run off, leaving behind her book and her bag.

_Damnit_, thought Violet.

"Violet… I'm really sorry. I didn't… I shouldn't have been such a prick."

"Yeah, you shouldn't," she replied, making sure not to turn around and look at him. This was useless, however, because at that moment he came in front of her and stooped down.

"Look… I know it was stupid of me and I take it back-"

"Don't tell me that, tell James," she said. "The mudblood," she added sarcastically.

William looked down and fumbled with a patch of grass and ran his fingers through his hair. He put a hand on her chin and pushed her face up gently so their eyes met.

"Please… Vi, believe me… I am sorry."

She made an impatient noise and removed her chin (were those _tears_ in his eyes?) from his soft fingers and went back to pretending to write her letter.

"I-I have to… um-" he started.

"Go?" finished Violet. "Yeah, I think you should go, too." He got up and left quietly. She rolled her eyes. _What a drama queen_, she thought. Just as she was packing up her things and getting Lily's things, too, she heard another voice.

"Hey. Are you leaving?" She looked up. It was James.

"Oh, hey," she said. "Well, yeah. I _was_… unless you're going to join me?" she said smiling.

"Sure," he said, taking his hands out of his pocket and sitting next to her. She still had out her parchment. "What's that?" he asked

"Letter to mum and dad. We promised we'd write everyday."

"Sweet."

"Who is?" she said laughing.

"You," he replied smiling. "Wait… that's Evans' bag, isn't it?" he asked, looking around hurriedly.

"Yeah, it is," she said laughing at his actions. "You're not _scared_ of Lily, are you?" she asked smirking.

"Truth be told, I kinda am."

"That's good," she said chuckling. "Where are your friends? Still angry at you?" she asked.

"Nah... they're doing something somewhere."

"And you ditched them?" she asked, picking up Lily's book.

"Well… I-" he flushed red. "I wanted to come see you," he said in a tumble of words.

"Oh," she said, a bit shocked. She quickly hid her shock, however, with a smile. "That's nice of you," she said. He smiled at her. "Why weren't you in Charms?" she asked, remembering that she hadn't seen him.

"Oh," he said, looking down at the ground guiltily. "Erm…"

"You weren't up to mischief, were you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no," he lied. "We-"

"_James!_ It's your first day here. What were you doing?" she said sternly.

"Nothing bad… just exploring a bit, you know? That's not crime, is it?" he said, smiling in what he hoped was a cute way.

"It is if you skip class for it," she said, rolling her eyes. He looked down and fumbled with a piece of grass and ran his fingers through his hair. Violet made a noise.

"What?" he asked.

"William… err, never mind."

"What about that idiot?" he pressed.

"He came to talk to me-"

"What! About what?" he asked darkly.

"Just… to apologise," she said offhandedly.

"Ass."

"I know… and here comes Lily," she said, seeing Lily walking across the grounds towards them.

"I better go…" he said quietly. "I'll see you around?"

"Sure," she said smiling. He threw some grass at her and she giggled. "Thanks for coming to see me," she called after him. He gave her a smile just as-

"_What was he doing here?_" came Lily's voice.

"He came to see me," shrugged Violet. Lily made one of her world famous 'tuhs'.

"He annoys me."

"I think we've established that already, Lils."

"Yeah, yeah. What did William come to see you about?" she asked, trying to be casual.

"To apologise."

"About what?" asked Lily.

"About…" she sighed. "It's a long, long story."

"I have time," said Lily checking her watch. "Twenty minutes till dinner."

"Ok, at lunch James came over to our table and William was there and he insulted James."

"_That's_ why you're angry at him? Girls…" she muttered.

"You're a girl too, smarty."

"Yeah, whatever. So that's why you're angry at William? Poor guy…"

"It's not only that… he called James a 'mudblood'."

"What's that?"

"It means dirty blood. It's what purebloods call muggleborns. It's a really rude term."

"Oh… I'm sure William didn't mean it."

"William is a damn prat."

"Look, just because you're _in love_ with Potter doesn't mean everyone else has to be." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"I saw William going back up to the castle. God he's so cute."

"Save it for Merlin," said Violet.

"I thought Merlin was dead?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Whatever."

"Did you know… well I've _heard_ from very reliable sources-"

"Such as Chastity and Meary?"

"Probably… anyway. _Everybody _wants William. Funny, eh?"

"Not really. He's good looking," shrugged Violet.

"Oh, so you admit it?" asked Lily smirking.

"If you say so."

"Anyway, half the school is after him," she said.

"Interesting. Lily, let's get back up to the castle before the rush."

"Ok. Anyway, looky. Do you… do you think I have a chance with William?" asked Lily eagerly.

Violet couldn't help it; she laughed out loud. Lily hit her sharply on her head. "It's _not_ funny."

"Is too… so you actually _like_ William… has he even talked to you!"

"Well… yes. He told me hi when I saw him going back to the castle."

"Lily… ugh, whatever. Lily it's the first day here and you haven't even spoken to William properly. It's just a crush."

"I know… but he's so sweet. And you like Potter!" she protested.

"At least James and I have talked," she laughed as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Will you speak to William for me?" asked Lily.

"Oh yeah! Sure. I can just walk up to him while I just made it practically clear I hate him and say 'Gee William, Lily wants in your pants!'" said Violet, laughing again.

"Be serious. I mean, William is-"

But whatever William was, Violet never heard, because at that very moment there was a loud shriek from the top of the marble staircase, a shriek that made the hairs on the back of Violet's neck stand up and made goosebumps erupt on her forearms. All heads automatically looked up at the marble staircase and everyone saw it: James Potter was standing with his wand raised over a crumpled, unmoving heap of a person at the top of the marble staircase.


	7. Chapter 7 Lily's Potion

**A/N: I must remind you that this fanfic is rated M and contains explicit content and language. You have been warned.**

Chapter 7 – Lily's Potion

Time seemed to go by in slow motion. No one moved. Everyone just kept looking at James and the heap of robes at his feet. Finally, the silence was broken by the sound of Professor Faustine's voice.

"What in the devil's name is happening? Why are you-" she trailed off, seeing what everybody's eyes were on. "Get out of the way," she snapped as she hurried through the crowd to the top of the marble staircase. When she reached, she looked at James and then at the person on the floor. She grabbed James roughly by his robes and pointed her wand at the person on the floor and muttered something and they were lifted off the floor and floated into midair. Everyone was still looking.

"Get to dinner!" she boomed. There was a hustle as everyone hurried to get into the Great Hall. But as Violet was pulled by Lily, Faustine started to move off with James and Violet got a glimpse of the person's face. It was William. She let out a soft gasp.

"What?" asked Lily who had heard Violet's gasp. "And I told you that Potter was no good! Look what he did. Got himself into some trouble-"

"It was William," said Violet slowly.

"What? No, it was Potter. Potter hexed that person."

"No, Lillian. I mean, the person James hexed was William…"

"_What?_ But…" said Lily, looking over at the Slytherin Table, her eyes searching it as if hoping to see William sitting down with a friend. "Oh my god."

"I hope everything's alright."

"Yeah, for your boyfriend's sake, because if anything is wrong with William-"

"Will you just _shut_ the hell up with that 'boyfriend' bull? God. We aren't dating, we aren't doing anything. So he _isn't_ my boyfriend."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" protested Lily. "I hope William's alright. I'll go see him in the Hospital Wing after… will you come with me?"

"No," replied Violet shortly.

"Why not? He's hurt, and by _James_! How can you NOT come?"

"Because I'm pretty sure James didn't just hex William because he was bored. I know for a fact William did something to provoke James."

"So what? That still doesn't give James any right to hurt William!"

"Ok, I cannot believe we are arguing over this. You don't even know James!"

"You don't know William!"

"Neither do you!"

"So? At least I'm willing to GET to know him. You're just a bitch to him," said Lily. And with that she turned swiftly and headed to the Gryffindor Table. All eyes were on Violet.

"Great…" she said and she made her way to the Slytherin Table, dazed to hear Lily curse.

"Hey Vi!" said Annie as Violet sat down. Violet grunted. "So you know who that Potter boy hurt?" she asked.

"No, I don't," lied Violet.

"Oh man, only his first day and he's already in trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if they expel him."

"Yeah," said Violet softly as she reached for a piece of steak. Halfway through her treacle tart, Violet saw Lily get up. "I'll see you around," she said to Annie and her friends. She got up and moved along the wall to avoid stares and got through the oak doors to the Entrance Hall just about the same time as Lily. "Lillian-"

"What do you want?" asked Lily coldly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Whatever. Come see William with me," said Lily taking Violet's hand and pulling her towards the marble staircase. Violet was surprised at how fast Lily had forgiven her and didn't bother to protest. "We came to see William Benedict," said Lily to the matron, Madam Pomfrey.

"But… how do you… no one…" said Madam Pomfrey, looking somewhat dazed. "Very well," she said, leading the way into the Hospital Wing. "Here you are," she said leading them over to a bed where William lay, reading what seemed to be _Quidditch Through The Ages_. As they approached he put the book face down on his stomach and looked up.

"Hey," he said, eyeing Violet closely as if she was a bomb waiting to explode.

"Hey William," said Lily smiling. Violet said nothing until Lily stepped on her foot causing her to let out a cry.

"Ouch! Err… hi William," she said. She looked around the Hospital Wing. The ceiling was high and made of stone.

"What happened?" asked Lily, pulling the chair from his bedside and sitting on it, pushing one towards Violet.

"Well…" said William, looking at Violet. "I-I kinda provoked James."

"I knew it," said Violet. "What did you do now?"

"Just… stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?" asked Violet.

Well…" he started.

He was walking up the marble steps when he had run into James. William was already angry that Violet thought this Potter boy was better than him, so he started on him.

"You know, Potter, she's too good for you."

"Who is?" asked James bewildered.

"Violet."

"And how would you know? You haven't even talked to her the way I have," replied James.

"Shut up you incompetent mudblood," William retorted savagely.

"You're just jealous," replied James, not being able to hold back his smirk.

"Ass," said William whipping out his wand but before he could even mutter an incantation, James' spell had hit him directly in the chest. William let out a shriek and fell to the floor…

"And that's what happened," said William.

"That's all…?" asked Lily. "Wow… sounds _so_ exciting. Couldn't you at least insult him more or something?"

"Ugh, I _knew_ James didn't attack you out of the blue," said Violet, a look of disgust on her face.

"Vi-" started William.

"I don't want to hear it," she said. "You know, William, you disgust me thoroughly. I mean, god, what has James done to you? And you're acting like I'm your _property_. When it comes down to it, James is a lot better than you will ever be." She got up so quickly her chair was knocked to the floor loudly.

"Violet!" said Lily.

"Violet, look, I know I screwed up. And I apologise-"

"Don't tell me that, tell it to James. Oh wait!" she began sarcastically. "You have too much pride for that."

"No, I will tell him I'm sorry. Violet, I _am _sorry. I didn't mean it-"

"Don't lie. You meant every word of it, and you know it. And because of you, James is in trouble."

There was complete silence for a while.

"I'm sure William _is_ sorry…" said Lily.

"I'm sure he's not," said Violet.

"I am!" protested William.

"NO YOU'RE NOT. YOU'RE JUST A SPOILT BRAT WHO APPARENTLY THINKS HE'S THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO HAVE FEELINGS TOWARDS ME!"

"_What!_" said Lily.

But at that moment Madam Pomfrey came, practically out of breath and in a rage. "Just _what_ are you shouting about?" she said hotly. "You'll wake up everyone in this Wing!"

"Oh yeah, it's the first day of school. You have _so many_ patients," said Violet sarcastically turning around and heading for the door.

Madam Pomfrey looked as though she had been hit in the face with a copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_. "Ten points from… from…"

"Slytherin!" said Violet loudly, slamming the door.

"Yes… Slytherin!" said Madam Pomfrey defiantly. "You better leave too," she said, talking to Lily.

"Bye William," said Lily, giving him a sympathetic look. He grunted.

Lily ran out the door. Violet was waiting for her. "What the hell was that about!" she said to Violet.

"What? Look, I don't like William, and this has made me dislike him even more, if that's possible. So I yelled at him because I know he isn't sorry-"

"Not _that_! I mean, the whole thing about 'William not being the only one allowed to like you'."

"Ugh, Lily, don't tell me you don't see it."

"See _what,_ exactly?" asked Lily, her tone serious.

"Lily, William likes me! It's not exactly that hard to see. It's pretty obvious."

Lily laughed. "What are you laughing about?" asked Violet.

"For someone who supposedly doesn't like William, you aren't acting it."

"What do you mean?" asked Violet getting annoyed.

"Well, it sounds like you _want_ William to like you."

"WHAT? Lily, get REAL. William only hates James because James likes me."

"Oh get over yourself. How do you know James likes you?" shot back Lily. "Or that William likes you?"

"Because…" said Violet sighing. "Ok, William is jealous of James because I like James."

"Whatever. William doesn't like you."

"Lily, why are we _fighting_ over if William likes me?"

"Because," Lily trailed off, her cheeks turning red.

"Because you want him to like you?" offered Violet.

"Ugh, WHATEVER, Violet _Rhiannon_ Riddle!"

"Lily!" began Violet, but Lily's robes had already disappeared around a corner leading to a staircase. "Shit!" exclaimed Violet., kicking the wall in front of her. Immediately she regretted this act because of the stabbing pain in her foot and the mere fact that the wall said, "Fine! Take it out on me because I don't have feelings, Violet Rhiannon Riddle!"

She muttered and made her way back to the marble staircase, but at the top landing, she ran into-

"Vi!" James exclaimed.

"Hey," she replied quietly.

Some people who were hurrying to their common room after a late dinner started to whisper among themselves and point at James.

"Vi-" began James.

"It's ok. William told me what happened."

"I bet he fed you some sh- wait. _What?_ How did you know it was Will-"

"Long story," said Violet cutting him off. "James, William's an ass."

"No kidding," he said.

"Did you get into any trouble?" she asked.

"I got expelled," he said, looking at her. "I'm heading up to pack my things," he said, sighing.

"Wha- but they can't expel you. It wasn't totally your fault!"

"Haha, didn't realise you cared so much. Don't have a heart attack just yet, I'm joking," he said laughing at the expression of disbelief on her face.

Violet couldn't hold herself back from laughing too as she hit him lightly on the chest. "But I do have detention every night for the rest of the week… cleaning the toilets. Damn Faustine…"

"Sucks for you," she said.

"You ok?" he asked her, examining her closely. "You look flustered."

"Lily's angry at me. We just had a fight."

"Why? And over what?"

"Another long story," she said.

"I have time," he replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Lily and I went to see William in the Hospital Wing," she began. "And he told us what happened. And…" she trailed off, looking down.

"And?" he prodded.

"And I yelled at William that he isn't the only one allowed to like me and Lily got angry because apparently she likes William and she's ready to defend him even if it costs her a damn leg. _And_ she thinks William doesn't like me because he likes her, or something. Personally I don't give a damn who William likes, but it just so happened that he-"

"Wait," said James, cutting her short. "Let me get this right. You told Benedict he isn't the only one allowed to like you?"

"Yes."

"In other words, you were telling him that I like you?" asked James.

Violet averted her eyes. "Yes, but I only said that to-" She stopped. He was laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her purple eyes flashing.

"What's funny is-" he said as he forced himself to stop laughing and looked at her in the eyes, "is that you're right."

"About…?"

"About me liking you," she said, smiling.

"Ah… I suppose that is funny. And a tad ironic too," she said, her face flushing red.

"Why ironic?" he asked.

"Because… never mind. Anyway, James, you can't let what William says get to you."

"Why are we back on the topic of Benedict?" he protested.

"Because… he just isn't worth it. What you did today could have gotten you expelled."

"But I'm _not_ expelled, Vi.. Don't worry. I won't loose my temper again."

"I believe you," she said, smiling. "I better get going. It's late. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, winking.

"Bye," she said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Violet, wait," he called to her, running down the stairs to meet her halfway.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I call you something else? I mean… I don't like to be like everyone else, you know?" he said smiling. "Plus, 'Vi' sounds so…"

"So _what?_" asked Violet, raising and eyebrow.

"It's just that everyone calls you that," he said hurriedly. "Can't I be special?"

"Well," she said, laughing, "my middle name is 'Rhiannon'. You can call me that."

"Too long. How about just Ri?" he asked, beaming.

"Ri?" she said slowly. "Wow, what a huge difference from 'Vi'." They both laughed.

"I like it," he said.

"Then you may call me 'Ri', I guess," she said. "Look, James, I really got to go, I'm tired like hell. Rough first day."

"Oh, sorry. Sleep well, Ri," he said.

"You too." She headed off down the stairs, her face feeling rather hot. James watched her until she went through the door leading to the dungeons. He smiled to himself.

"Ri…" he whispered. "You're my Ri…"

--------------------

The next morning when Violet entered the Great Hall for breakfast she saw Lily talking to William at the Slytherin Table. She wasn't the only girl, however. About a dozen girls were around him and talking to him. One was stroking his hair slowly.

_Whores_, thought Violet. As she watched, Lily whispered something to William and then left the table, passing Violet. She made sure to keep her gaze straight forward and passed Violet without a word. Violet ignored her.

_If she wants to be one of William's whores, fine_, she thought to herself. She made her way to the Slytherin Table. Most of the girls had dispersed around the same time as Lily and Violet caught William's look. She ignored him, too, and sat down alone, taking some pumpkin juice and a plate of almonds. She was chewing a particularly hard almond when she heard William's voice.

"Hey," he said. She ignored him. "Vi, about last night-"

"I thought you'd have realised that I don't want to talk to you after last night."

"I know. I just wanted to apologise again-"

"James!" she called suddenly, getting up and walking over to James who had just entered the Hall with the rest of his friends. William looked as though he had drunk a goblet of rat essence.

"Hey, Ri," said James, smiling.

"Hey Riddle," said Sirius. Lupin smiled and Pettigrew seemed to have lost his voice.

"Hey Sirius."

"You seem _very_ excited to see James," said Sirius smirking.

"That's only because I wanted to get an excuse to make William feel hurt and jealous at the same time," she replied, smiling slyly.

"Guys, go ahead. I'll come soon," said James, talking to Sirius and the rest.

"Whatever you say, bro," said Sirius, smirking again. They left leaving James and Violet alone.

"Did you _really_ do that to make William jealous?" he asked.

"Yeah… puh-lease. Like I would be happy to see you," she said, laughing.

His expression dropped, "Oh…"

"I'm joking James," she said, laughing. "Yeah, I was happy to see you," she said shrugging. If it makes you feel better."

"It does," he said, looking into her eyes. "Finished breakfast?" he asked.

"I suppose."

"Evans still hating on you?"

"Yeah… she was talking to William," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Potter," came a voice. It was Professor Faustine. "A word, please."

"Be right back," he said, going over to her. Faustine whispered something to him. Violet looked around the Hall… Lily seemed to be having fun with her friends and Septima was eyeing her darkly.

"Bullshit, Faustine wants me to clean the toilets on the third and seventh floors tonight too," said James, returning.

"Oh… sorry."

"God, this way I don't get any homework done whatsoever."

"I can help you?" she offered.

"No, I don't want you cleaning bathrooms at my expense," said James, smiling. "It's ok… I don't mind," he lied.

"Your smile doesn't fool me, James. It's no problem. I'll do the third floor for you. There are only two bathrooms there anyway, so it's not a lot of work," she said, smiling.

"You sure?" he asked. "Ri, it's really…"

"I don't mind, James. And plus, that means after we can… err… do something together. Like-"

"Take a walk?" he finished.

"Yeah, a walk," she said laughing.

"You're on," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I'll see you in Herbology. Unless… you want to come eat breakfast with me?"

"Nah, I'm full," she lied, not wanting more stares from Gryffindors.

"Ok," he said, leaving her. She looked around the Hall… people were still looking at her. She decided to go to the greenhouses early and thus set off through the oak doors. The sun was shining weakly through the clouds in the sky and she closed her eyes as a cool breeze gently hit her face. As she approached the greenhouse, however, she realised she wasn't the only one to reach early. Septima was also there, waiting at the door. When she heard Violet approaching, she turned and looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Hey…" said Violet cautiously. Septima didn't reply. Violet took this gesture as a sign that Septima wasn't all too keen to talk and sat down on a boulder a few feet away from her. Some minutes passed in silence, and then Septima spoke.

"You have some nerve."

"What?" asked Violet in a confused tone.

"Talking to that Potter Gryffindor. You should feel ashamed."

"I think who I talk to is my business, thanks," said Violet coldly.

"Whatever. I suppose you're used to everyone hating you, so this is no change."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. Everyone in our dorm hates you. It's so evident."

"Ok… if you say so. And I suppose they all love you?"

"They don't dislike me."

"You keep telling yourself that. It should get you far," said Violet sarcastically

"Don't be smart with me."

"What the hell are you on? I haven't done anything to you, and I can damn well be 'smart' with anyone I choose."

"Bitch," muttered Septima.

"Thanks," said Violet, just as their Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout came bustling around the greenhouse and opened the door.

"In you get!" she said. Septima's eyes flashed as she turned on her heel and went inside the greenhouse. Violet rolled her eyes and went inside as students started to flow out of the oak doors, heading for the greenhouses.

"Today," said Professor Sprout ten minutes later when the class was fully assembled and she had given them an explanation as to what Herbology was, "we'll be looking at Bouncing Bulbs." She pointed to a cluster of pots with bright yellow flowers that seemed to be moving around as if being blown by a light breeze. After a rather boring explanation as to what Bouncing Bulbs were and how to replant them, Professor Sprout made them get into groups of four to re-pot the plants. Violet saw Lily laughing with her fellow Gryffindors while she, Violet, went into a group with Annie and her friends.

"So, Vi," said Annie who was in her usual, cheerful mood, "you and Potter have something going on, huh?" she asked.

"No," replied Violet shortly.

"Doesn't look so," said Annie. The rest of her friends seemed to be listening intently.

"Nah, there's nothing. He's just a nice guy, that's all."

The rest of the lesson was spent discussing James Potter and how he would look in a bathing suit. When the bell rang, Violet got up to return the pot to the spot where they had gotten it from. Lily had chosen this time to put back her pot, too, and their eyes met. Violet opened her mouth to speak but Lily had already hurried out of the greenhouse. Violet cursed under her breath and headed outside with Annie and her friends. She could see Lily in the distance and her stomach lurched.

The rest of the day flew past with not much change: Lily kept ignoring Violet and Violet was forced to stay with Annie and her clique, which was extremely annoying considering they only talked about hair products and Quidditch players who were 'hot'. It was with a great sense of happiness that Violet entered the Great Hall for dinner, glad that the day was over. She made her way to the Slytherin Table and sat down, sighing. She didn't have much of an appetite.

"You look tired," said James, who had come over when he saw her enter the Hall.

"I am…" she replied, smiling weakly at him.

"You don't have to do the toilets if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok. It's only two, then sleep." He looked at her for a while and then a smile came across is face and he sat next to her, taking her hand.

"Don't forget our walk," he said.

She blushed and said, "Oh, yeah."

He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Thanks, Ri… I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she said.

"Well… I'm gonna get going. If I wait any longer I'll be cleaning until midnight," he said.

"Bye."

"Bye," he said, winking. "Thanks again," he called.

"Sure thing," she said, more to herself than anyone else in particular. At that moment she saw Lily get up and leave the Gryffindor Table alone. Violet had the urge to follow her but decided against it. As she got up, William brushed past her and headed out of the Hall too. As she made her way up the marble staircase, she took out her wand. She'd use magic to clean the toilets and get it over with quickly. As she made her way to the staircase to the third floor, she remembered she should use her dragon hide gloves just in case.

"Great," she thought, heading back to her dormitory. She could feel a headache coming as she made her way back down the stairs. "Just great…"

--------------------

Lily splashed some water on her face and turned off the faucet. She felt exhausted. Another long day at school… and she was angry at Violet to top it all off. She looked in the mirror, her green eyes dazzling her with their brightness against the dark grey walls of the girls' bathroom.

"Looking good, Lillian," she said to herself. Just then the bathroom door opened. She didn't look to see who it was but a few moments later she let out a small gasp at the reflection to the right of her in the mirror. It was William.

"Hey, Lily," he said.

"Hey William. What are you doing here? I didn't know you fancied using girls' bathrooms," she said, laughing.

"Well," he said slowly, "I wanted to see you." He smiled sheepishly.

She smiled. "What did you want to see me about?" she asked slyly.

"Do I need a reason for wanting to see a pretty girl?"

Her face flushed red. "That's sweet of you," she said. "So…" she began, but stopped short. William had come closer to her. She looked up into his eyes as he put a hand on her shoulder and put his right index finger on her lips.

"Shh… don't say anything. Just act…" he said softly.

She smiled as he bent down making their lips touch. His kiss was tender and his lips were smooth. He kissed better than she had expected; his hand felt warm on her neck as she kissed him back slowly, moving her hand slowly up his chest. She felt her stomach lurch but ignored the feeling. William pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her middle.

But then his kissing started to become more intense and his hand behind her neck pushed her face toward his and he sucked her bottom lip. She opened her eyes, a bit shocked as she tried to push him away, but as she pushed harder his hold on her became stronger. She felt a feeling of panic rise from within her to her throat.

"Will-" she began, but the rest of her sentence was muffled as he kissed her even more violently, starting to pull at her robes causing them to fall off her shoulders. She tried to scream but that only allowed him to take advantage of her mouth being open as he played his tongue along the inside of her mouth. Her fear was rising. This wasn't how she had imagined it. In retaliation to this act, she bit his tongue hard and tasted blood. He withdrew sharply and looked at her, a sadistic grin across his face, wiping his lips of the blood.

"Tough one, eh? I love girls who put up a fight. Makes it even more satisfying in the end," he said.

Lily's eyes scanned him. She was scared and his hand on her neck sent shivers down her spine. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she screamed, trying to get out of his grasp. "Let… go… William," she said, struggling against his grip.

She continued trying to pull her robes back over her shoulders but he pulled them down even further, putting his mouth to hers again. She could feel tears swarming her eyes and her vision was blurred, but she held them back. She needed to be strong. Instead, she focused her attention on keeping her mouth shut so he couldn't get his tongue in her mouth. However, he pried her lips open with his tongue, licking the roof of her mouth.

She began to scratch his face and forearms violently, kicking his feet in the process as she felt a warmness on her fingertips, realising he was bleeding. But the pain only seemed to drive him even more.

By now her robes were fully off and William started to work on getting her top off. She kept trying to fight him off, but her strength was almost spent. He then removed his lips from hers and began to bite her neck softly. She opened her mouth to scream but he put his hand over it.

"Quiet, Lillian," he said softly, his eyes glinting.

A single tear fell down her cheek as he began to bite her neck again. She made small noises as his teeth sank into her tender flesh. His hand started to move up under her top and he began making tiny circles around her bellybutton. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he rammed her into the wall behind, licking from her neck up to her lips and then looked into her scared eyes. Her lip trembled. He pushed his hand even further under her top, his breath heavy on her neck. His hand cupped one of her breasts and he licked he top lip slowly. She began to tremble violently.

"Why are you scared?" he whispered teasingly into her ear. Another tear rolled slowly down her cheek. He kissed it and the teardrop glistened on his lips. "Relax, Lily."

"You disgust me," she whispered, trying to sound brave though her body ached from his tight grasp and her emotions felt as if they were caving in. But he wasn't listening. His hand had begun to unbutton her jeans. Just then the bathroom door opened…

"Vi!" yelled Lily.

"What the-" said Violet, looking from Lily's robes on the floor to William's hand halfway in Lily's jeans and then to the blood stains on Lily's face. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed, pointing her wand at William. "_Stupefy_," she yelled, with all her strength. A scarlet light shot from her wand and hit William squarely in the face, knocking him forward onto Lily who pushed him off her watching him as he slid and hit his head on the sink.

"Oh my god," said Lily softly as she ran to Violet and hugged her tight, her tears coming freely now.

"Lillian, are you ok?" asked Violet, taking off her dragon hide gloves and hugging Lily tighter. Lily whimpered softly. "What happened?" asked Violet.

"He-" She stopped. "Violet," she said, wiping away her tears, "he tried to…" she trailed off, looking away.

Violet squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Let's go get a teacher."

"No! I don't want anyone to know!" said Lily desperately.

"Lily, William's bleeding and although I'd love to murder him right now, we need to tell someone."

"No, we don't. We can just say William fell or something," continued Lily in her frantic tone.

"Lillian, its ok. I promise nothing's going to happen. This wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was!" said Lily, beginning to cry again.

"No, don't say that Lily," said Violet, feeling her tears coming. _Don't cry!_ She thought to herself. _Be strong_.

"William has to be expelled," said Violet, calming herself down.

"No! I don't want him expelled!" said Lily, her tears flowing freely.

"Lily, what William did was wrong. Why are you trying to defend him?" said Violet, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Because-" she began, but stopped, her eyes fixed on something behind Violet. Violet turned to look at what Lily was looking at. It was James.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, scanning the bathroom.

Lily looked down trying to hide her tears and Violet squeezed her hand again.

"James, get us a teacher. Please," said Violet, almost desperately.

"Ok," said James and left although he looked sceptical. Lily continued to cry and Violet used her robes to dry her tears.

"It's ok, Lily. It'll be ok. Don't worry," said Violet hugging her and stroking her hair. "We'll make sure he gets what he deserves."

"But Vi, you don't understand. I-" but for the second time she stopped, looking behind Violet. Professor Faustine had entered the bathroom, her purple robes standing out among the dankness of the bathroom. She was closely followed by Professor Zabini and James.

"What happened here?" asked Faustine, looking around with a shocked expression on her face. "Potter, wait outside," she added. James looked at Violet questioningly and left.

"Explain," said Faustine. Zabini went over to William and knelt beside him examining his cuts.

Lily cried even more and Violet remained silent. "Riddle? Evans? I asked a question," she said, her insensitiveness irking Violet.

"William tried to rape her," said Violet bluntly. Faustine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," she said, understanding dawned on her face. "Lily," said Faustine in a considerably kinder voice, although her tone was still stern. "What happened?"

Lily looked up, trembling slightly and Faustine put her hand on Lily's shoulder and pulled her gently towards her. "Would you like Riddle to leave?" lily shook her head. "Very well, dear. Tell me what happened."

Lily took a deep breath trying to stop her tears but to no avail and began to tell what had happened. Violet and Faustine listened and both looked disbelieving at Lily after she had finished.

"Do you have any idea as to _why_ Benedict would do such a thing?" asked Faustine, trying to keep her voice steady.

"No," replied Lily softly.

"Don't lie to me, Lily…" said Faustine, just as softly. "I must make it clear how important it is that you tell the truth in this situation so that both parties are treated fairly," she said. Zabini had reached back.

"He had a bad cut to the head, but it's not too serious," he reported.

"Thank you, Forrestor. I will take it from here." Zabini bowed his head and left.

Lily trembled violently. "As I was saying, Lily. I need the truth," continued Faustine.

"I-I…" began Lily, sniffing. "This morning I put a Love Potion in his drink," said Lily. Faustine raised an eyebrow.

"Riddle, go get Professor Slughorn for me please."

"No! Don't make Violet leave," said Lily, grabbing Violet by the forearm.

"Very well," said Faustine who went through the door and said, "Potter… ah you're still here. Good. Please get Professor Slughorn for me. He should be in his office." She came back in and examined Lily. "You're not hurt in any way?" she asked. "Physically?" she added. Lily shook her head. A few moments passed in silence. Suddenly the door opened and Professor Slughorn arrived.

"Horace, will you check Benedict and see if he has any Love Potion in his blood stream, please."

"Ah," said Slughorn going over to William and not asking any questions. After about a minute he returned. "No Love Potion… but I did find traces of a potion called _Sadistic Sensation_."

"I didn't make anything called Sadistic Sensation," said Lily, talking for the first time in minutes. "I made a simple Love Potion."

"Hmm," said Slughorn. "A simple mistake, Ms. Evans. You added the Mayan Root too early in the potion and too many beetle eyes. The potions differ only slightly. Whereas the Love Potion is made for the victim to fall in love with someone, the Sadistic Sensation is made for the same purpose, but with a sexual motive involved."

Violet looked at Lily who had seemed to have lost her voice. _That's why she didn't want anyone to know_, thought Violet. _Because she knew it _was_ her fault_. Faustine sighed.

"Evans, Love Potions are prohibited in this school. And so are any potions that are intended to make a person's personality, views or appearances change. Fifty points from Gryffindor," she said softly. "And consider yourself lucky you're not expelled. Come with me," she said. "Thank you Horace. Riddle, you may return to your dormitory."

Violet hugged Lily and watched as Faustine made William float in midair for the second time. Violet followed them as they left. When they were outside the bathroom, Faustine turned to James. "You may return to your dormitory. Thank you for your help," she said in a businesslike tone. Slughorn headed toward the dungeons and Faustine led Lily and William up to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" asked James softly when Faustine was out of earshot. Violet sighed and looked at him in his eyes.

"I-"

"You don't have to tell me," he said, cutting her off. "Sorry… I know it must have been serious."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," he said, smiling. "I hope Evans is ok. And Benedict."

"Yeah…" she said, sighing.

"Lucky thing I came to check on you," he said. She nodded, putting her right hand on her left elbow and staring at nothing in particular. He looked at her and then took her hand, "What about that walk we planned?" he asked her, smiling.

She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile herself. "That sounds really good right about now…"

**A/N: Ok, well I know the rape scene may not have been the best thing ever, but the friends of mine who have read it says it was great (and one of them is a highly certified author who says she can't write rape scenes for shit, so this is a good thing.) I hope you liked this chapter… and I know it (the rape) may have seemed completely pointless, but that is just to throw in the drama. And there is a deeper meaning to this chapter. You just need to read between the lines…**


	8. Chapter 8 Mysterious Christ,mas

Chapter 8 – Mysterious Christmas

**A/N: Whoa, what the time of my life I've been having! School's actually taken somewhat of a toll on my online life. School's kept me busy although I've had this chapter written since the end of summer. I really hope you guys like this chapter. It was fricken hell for me to write. I wrote it over about three times. I had to give away a lot while concealing even more, so you can just imagine how hard it was. Kudos to JKR for doing it all these years, lol. **

**Ok, guys I have WAY too many people reading my story to have the small batch of reviews that I do have. So please, just review. I want feedback. It doesn't take a long time. So can you please review. And my email is You can email me there. Thanks.**

**For Chenoa, who brought a lot of light to my life even though I was never keen on receiving it.**

Paris Riddle got into bed and heaved a sigh.

"There have been sightings of _Him_," informed his wife, Diana who was reading an edition of the _Evening Prophet_.

"What? Where?" he asked, sitting up.

"Near Ashtonville."

"Wait… isn't that where the Benedicts live?" he asked.

"Yes, she replied, her purple eyes scanning the article.

"Diana you realise what this means?"

"Yes, I do," replied Diana, putting down the _Prophet_ and looking at her husband.

"Do you think Violet is safe at Hogwarts? And so is-"

Diana made a 'shushing' sound. "Don't discuss it here!" she hissed. "You know how dangerous it is these days. Anyone can be listening."

"My apologies," he said. "But are we completely and _positively_ sure Violet has _it_?"

"Yes, we are. I saw her with it in the car on the way to King's Cross."

"Good. So long as she has it. And so long as _he_ doesn't tell anyone."

"Indeed," said Diana. "Not to worry, she's coming for the Christmas Holidays so we can keep an eye on her and the thing. She's bringing along a friend, too. Lily Evans, is it?"

"Evans… Evans… hmm. A muggle-born?"

"Yes."

"Lovely, I'm glad she isn't like those other shallow Slytherins. At least she mixes with all kinds-"

"Paris," said Diana, cutting him off. "What if she doesn't bring it home? Or worse, what if she _looses_ it?"

"My dear wife, this is Violet we're talking about. You know very well she wouldn't have lost the thing. I daresay she knows its importance… even if she doesn't know its functions."

------

Although the night before wasn't much of an event to remember, Violet couldn't help but not be all smiles at breakfast the next morning. She and James had arrived back at the castle early in the morning.

"Hey," came Lily's voice, snapping Violet out of her daydream.

"Lily! You're ok?" asked Violet.

"Yeah… they were treating me for shock but I feel great," she said, unenthusiastically.

Violet smiled. "You feel good then. That's great."

"Yeah and at least you're not angry at me."

"Huh?"

"Well, I thought you'd be angry at me for making a Love Potion-"

"Sadistic Sensation," corrected Violet.

"Yeah, that," continued Lily. "So you're not angry?" she asked cautiously.

"No, I'm not. I'm shocked that you did that, though."

"Please don't be angry at William, it wasn't his fau-"

"I know it wasn't. But I still don't like him, but not because of last night. Plus, today no one can make me unhappy," said Violet smiling widely.

"Why?" asked Lily, smiling and sitting down. Many Slytherins hissed but they ignored them.

"Well… _him_," said Violet, motioning to James who had just entered the Hall.

"Oh," said Lily, her smile fading.

"What?" asked Violet.

"Nothing… so you and Potter did something after… the _thing_?" she asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice.

"Yeah. We went for a walk… it was _tres romantique_," she said laughing as she waved to him.

"Aw…" said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Was that a real 'aw' or a fake one?" she asked.

"A real one," lied Lily. "Even though I despise Potter," she added. "Anyway, what did you guys do?"

"Well… we went exploring," said Violet slowly.

"Exploring…?"

"Yeah. The grounds and the lake and the greenhouses. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Thanks. So what did they do to you in the Hospital Wing?"

"Well… they made me relive what happened millions of times for 'knowing purposes.' And then they just started giving me this potion hat made me feel ecstatic. Like REALLY ecstatic. So then they just decided on Cheering Charms. They can control those in moderation. But the thing is that I'm not in shock. I mean, I'm shaken but I know WHY it happened. And I know that it wasn't William who was doing it. It was the potion that was driving him. So yeah, I understand."

Violet was surprised to hear Lily mention William. "So you still like him then?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"Does he know that you gave him the Sadistic Sensation?"

"He hasn't regained his consciousness yet."

"Ah, ok."

"Do you think he'll hate me?" she asked, shuffling her feet a bit.

"Will he even _remember_?"

"Yes he will. Madam Pomfrey told me he will when I asked her," replied Lily.

"Oh… well seeing as William has all the girls after him already I'm sure you liking him would just cause his head to grow even bigger," said Violet knowingly. "And I bet he'll brag that he went all the way with you," she added.

"What?"

"Well when his friends ask, I think he'll go as far to say he did have sex with you."

"Vi, why do you hate him so much? And why do you only think negative things about him?"

"Because he's full of himself."

"Like Potter is any different," shot back Lily.

"At least James doesn't think _every_ girl has to like him."

"Whatever."

"Lily, don't get angry, please."

"You were right," said Lily softly.

"About what?" asked Violet, happy for a change in subject.

"William."

_So much for a change in subject_, thought Violet. "What about him? That he's full of himself?"

"That he likes you," said Lily, looking away. "And I was jealous, that's why I made the Potion and gave it to him. Because-because I wanted him to like me."

"Lillian, someone should like you for who you are, not because you give them some potion."

"I realise that. But I was jealous." Violet said nothing. "Vi, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's in the past, ok?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "Anyway, I'm happy everything went well with Potter last night. And here he comes. I'll see you in Transfiguration," she said, getting up and leaving the table.

James looked back at Lily as she left. "I suppose she left because of me?" he asked. Violet nodded and laughed a little. "Is she ok after last night?"

"She seems to be. How are you?" she asked him.

"Great. I had a lot of fun last night," he said, smiling at her.

"Me too. Thanks for taking my mind off things."

"No problem."

"I don't think it would have been half as fun if it wasn't with you," said Violet, catching Septima's eye and making a face.

"Who's that?"

"Septima Merivicodotch. She doesn't like me much…"

"Because of me?"

"Perhaps."

"Sorry," he said.

"I wouldn't want her for a friend anyway."

He smiled. "Sirius wants to show me something before Transfiguration."

"Later," she said.

"See you around." He left.

"… and he raped her in the girls' bathroom on the third floor last night." Violet turned her head and noticed it was a group of sixth years. The speaker was a dark-haired girl.

"Wish he'd rape me," said another.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it." They all laughed.

"He's twelve though," said another.

"With the strength of an ox." They all laughed again

Violet rolled her eyes. _Pathetic_, she thought. She got up and left for Transfiguration, wondering, why out of all the girls at Hogwarts, she was the one William liked.

-------

October came with not much activity. Violet and Lily were easily the two smartest girls of their year. Slughorn had taken a particular liking to Lily and Zabini seemed to give Violet more points than he did to other people. The Quidditch Season had started off with a match in which Slytherin pummelled Ravenclaw.

"Are you _sure_ I'm allowed up here?" asked Lily when Violet had forced her to come to the Slytherin stands.

"Well, you're supporting us, aren't you?" asked Violet, looking at Lily who looked completely out of place in her scarlet and yellow robes.

"If you say so…"

By the time November rolled in, people had become accustom to seeing Violet and Lily walking together in the halls. Most of them had stopped staring and Violet's relationship with Septima blossomed into a booming hatred. One morning, Violet was awakened by a loud banging in her dormitory.

"It's not _there_," came Mary's voice.

"Then where _is_ it?" came Septima's annoyed voice

"Maybe under your pillow like always," replied Mary coldy.

"I _checked_ there, damnit!"

"Then I don't know where it- STOP RUMMAGING THROUGH MY TRUNK!" screamed Mary taking out her wand.

"You were the only one who knew about it."

"No, Septima. I was the only one you _told_, but that doesn't mean I'm the only one who knew about it!"

"What are you guys on about?" asked Violet sleepily.

"Never you mind," said Septima nastily.

"Septima thinks I stole her Invisibility Cloak," said Mary hysterically.

"I don't think you stole it. I _know_ you did."

Mary sighed angrily and muttered a spell that locked her trunk and left. Septima swore loudly and left, too. Violet shook her head and got dressed. As she walked to the Great Hall she heard someone call out her name behind her.

"James?"

"Morning m'am," he said, bowing his head. Violet laughed.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I was in the area and decided to walk you to breakfast," he said.

"Nice…" she commented, knowing he was lying.

"So Riddle," he said in a businesslike tone, "are you up for another night time adventure?"

"Where to this time, Potter?" she asked him.

"I'll work something out," he said, as they entered the Hall. He winked and left. She saw Lily enter the Hall and waved to her.

"He's out of the Hospital Wing!" said Lily excitedly.

"Who is? The Wizard of Oz?"

"You know who I mean," said Lily.

"Oh… _him_?" asked Violet, pointing to the oak doors as William entered surrounded by the usual herd of cooing girls.

"Yesss," she said, obviously forgetting her worry that William would be angry at her. Violet rolled her eyes and Lily muttered something.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing…" said Lily softly, but Violet noticed that William had spotted Lily and had started to head in the opposite end of the Slytherin Table.

"You surely didn't expect him to take it lightly that you fed him a Sadistic Sensation, did you?" asked Violet insensitively.

"But…"

"I'm sorry," said Violet.

"No, you're right. After what I did it would be a miracle if he even wants to be in twenty mile radius of me."

"I see no loss," said Violet indifferently.

"Whatever," said Lily.

But it seemed Violet was right. As December arrived William made every effort to avoid both she and Lily. Violet was grateful for this. Lily, on the other hand, seemed to go into a depressed stupor.

"You know you have to eat something sooner or later or you'll starve to death," Violet told Lily one morning in Transfiguration class.

"I don't feel to eat," said Lily, stirring wine she was supposed to have transformed into water with the tip of her wand.

"Lily why the heck are you eating yourself up over him of _all_ people."

"It's because I know it's my fault he hates me."

"Don't be foolish. He doesn't hate you. He's pitiful but I don't think he's capable of hating someone."

Lily sighed and put a strand of hair behind her ear. Her green eyes shone with tears. "This is ridiculous," said Violet as the bell rang. "I'll catch up with you after," she said to Lily getting up and heading for the door.

"Ri, wait up," called James.

"No time, Potter," she said impatiently, hurrying out the door. She was walking quickly along a corridor when she saw him.

"I need to speak with you," she said, walking up to him. "Alone," she added, seeing all the girls around him.

"Ok," he replied as he followed her.

"You have to start talking to Lily again," said Violet when they were alone.

"Wha-?"

"She's practically _depressed_ over you. Pathetic, I know," she added, seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"I can't…"

"Why not? It was almost a month ago-"

"Violet, she's not the only one who feels down. I feel depressed, too."

"Over what? Not enough girls to worship you?"

"No," he said softly. "You."

She let out a 'tsk' and rolled her eyes. "And that's why you can't talk to Lily?"

"Yes. Violet, when I see Lily I think of you. And that gets me upset."

"Why?"

"Because you hate me… and I don't want that."

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie. Violet… not to be a snob, but I could have any girl in this school and you know it. But there's something about you…"

"Oh my god! You're twelve for crying out loud! And don't start with that flattery crap," she said impatiently "Look, I'll make a deal with you: I'll talk to you if you talk to Lily."

"No, because you'll just be doing it for her and not sincerely."

"Benedict," she said, her purple eyes looking into his piercing blue ones, "I love Lily. And she's really unhappy. And that makes me unhappy, too. I just want her to feel better. Please?" For the first time a trace of desperateness same into her voice.

There was a long silence until he spoke. "Ok..."

"You'll do it?"

"For you, I will," he said.

"Thanks a lot. And don't tell her we had this conversation." He nodded.

At that moment a sweet voice floated through the air. "_Oh William_." It was Septima.

"Just a minute. I'm busy," he said. Septima made a face.

"No he's not. I was just leaving," said Violet. She saw his expression drop and put a hand on his forearm. There were scars from Lily's scratches etched into his skin. "Thanks, Benedict."

"Ok," he replied softly, looking down. She left, smirking at the look on Septima's face.

-----

"Hey," said Violet putting a hand on James' shoulder.

"Hey," he said, turning around. "Oh… you," he said.

"What does that mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"I came to apologise for ignoring you this morning. I was in a rush."

"Yeah, I realised. You and Benedict had a good chat?" he asked coldly.

"Err… yeah," she finished lamely. He put his hands into his pockets.

"I have to go eat dinner. Bye."

"James-" she started, but he had already walked off. "James," she called louder as she started after him. "James, don't be angry. It was really important," she said when she had caught up with him.

"I bet."

"I had to ask him to talk to Lily because she's practically depressed-"

"Whatever."

"I wanted to ask you something-"

"I don't care."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a halt and looking into his eyes. "Don't be a jerk."

"Too late for that, I guess," he said.

She dropped his hand and said, "Fine," and turned on her heel and hurried off to the Slytherin Table.

"Ri," said James an hour later as Violet was leaving the Hall. "I'm sorry. I was being an idiot." Violet looked at him coldly and said nothing. He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "Apology accepted?"

"Fine," she said, her eyes flashing.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, for the Christmas Holidays Mum said I could invite some friends…." She said. quickly pretending to examine an imaginary spot on her hand.

He smiled and said, "I'd love that. But would Evans mind?"

"How did you know she was-"

"Never mind. Here she comes now." He squeezed her hand and hurried off.

"Hey," said Lily, not commenting on James' presence.

"Hey. I have something to tell you," said Violet, ready to tell Lily that James was coming for the holidays.

"Me too!"

"You first," said Violet

"Ok. William talked to me today. He said that he forgave me for everything and that he was sorry he didn't talk to me sooner. And he said it was _sweet_ that I gave him a Sadistic Sensation!"

"How sweet," said Violet sarcastically. Just then there was a shout from behind them. They turned around to see a boy with his robes over his head. James and his friends were roaring with laughter. James had his wand out and it was evident that they were the reason the boy had his robes over his head.

"God, I _hate_ Potter. Must he act like he runs this damn school?" said Lily, a look of complete disgust and loathing on her face. "What did you want to tell me?" she added.

"Oh… uh. Yeah. Do you think the treacle tart tasted different at dinner tonight?" she asked, her face flushing red.

-----

"Ri," said James, breaking Violet's thoughts.

"Huh?" she inquired. They were at the lake looking out at the sunset.

"I wrote to mum and dad telling them I'm going to your place for the holidays and they wanted me to stop at home for a few days first."

"Oh, ok," she said.

"How will I get to your place, though?"

"Mum and dad will send a driver for you," she answered.

"Ok." They were quiet for a while. Then James added, "Ri, I'm really happy you invited me."

"I am too," she replied, looking over and smiling at him. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eye.

"You look great when the sun hits your face," he stated.

"Thanks," she giggled. He shifted so she was between his legs and hugged her around her middle. She leaned back onto his chest.

"The sunset is beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it is…"

----

"You have everything?" asked Violet.

"I'm positive I have everything," replied Lily. They were on the platform at Hogsmeade to board the Hogwart's Express to go to Violet's home for the Christmas holidays.

"Great. Well, let's get on," said Violet, boarding the train.

"I can't believe we're finally going to your place!" exclaimed Lily excitedly when they had found a lone compartment. "Is it nice?"

"Very," answered Violet. "We own a lot of land. It's really breathtaking."

"I can't wait to meet your parents. And three weeks with just the two of us!"

"Err… yeah. Just the two of us," said Violet guiltily as she saw James pass their compartment. She waved half-heartedly to him.

"Not to mention, totally _Potter-free_!" added Lily seeing James also. "This is gonna be great."

Violet smiled weakly and looked out the window. She had decided against telling Lily about James coming to her house. That way she could ensure Lily didn't back out of the trip.

Most of the trip was dedicated to telling Lily about Violet's parents.

"Vi!" came Diana and Paris' excited voices simultaneously.

"Mum! Dad!" she laughed, hugging them both tightly. "Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet my best friend Lily Evans."

"Hello Miss Evans," said Paris taking Lily's hand and kissing it lightly.

"Oh Daddy, stop it," laughed Violet.

"Yes Mr. Riddle. Don't get her jealous," giggled Lily, curtsying. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Lily," said Diana hugging her. "We have heard so much about you from Vi."

"How was the trip?" questioned Paris.

"Err, I have to go and say bye to someone," said Violet, hurrying off.

"Hey stranger," said James seeing Violet approach. She laughed and winked. "Come meet my folks." He pulled her over to a couple. James was the splitting image of his father. "Mum and dad, this is Violet Riddle, the girl I'm going to visit next week."

"Pleased to meet you," said Violet.

James' mother smiled at her. "Thanks for inviting James to come."

"Yes," croaked his father. "We want James to be around as many _fliff-fluffs_ as possible."

"Fliff-fluffs?" inquired Violet.

"It's their code word for 'wizards'," explained James.

"Oh, ok," said Violet.

"You guys can go to the car. I'll be there in a minute," said James to his parents.

"Goodbye," said his mother. His father shook Violet's hand.

"Bye."

"So Riddle… I'll see you in a week then."

"A week it is, James."

"I'll miss you," he said taking her hand.

"Me too," she said. "Promise me you'll stay out of trouble?"

"Do I have to?" he teased.

"Please?"

"Fine. Only for you," he said. She laughed. "I better get going then."

"Me too," she replied.

"Bye, Ri."

"Farewell Potter."

"Who was _that_?" asked Paris when she had returned.

"James Potter," growled Lily.

"Oh, the boy who's coming-" began Diana but Violet coughed loudly. Lily looked at her suspiciously but said nothing.

"Shall we go then?" asked Diana.

"This way," said Paris. "So Vi, you've got yourself a _boyfriend_?" he asked laughing.

"Oh shut up, dad."

"Yes, she has. Cute one isn't he?" added Diana.

"Shut up…"

"Adorable," said Lily sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"_SHUT UP_!"

----

"I can't believe how huge your house is," said Lily that night as she and Violet lay down in Violet's bedroom.

"Me neither. Tomorrow I'll show you the grounds. They're about five times bigger than the ones at Hogwarts." Lily laughed.

"Does anyone live close?"

"If two miles is close, then yeah, they do." They burst out in laughter and for once Violet was happy to be in her bedroom.

----

On Sunday morning Violet awoke early feeling excited.

_James is coming over today!_ she thought to herself. She looked over at Lily who was sleeping on the bed Paris had conjured for her on her first night. He stomach twinged when she remembered she hadn't told Lily of James' arrival. She lay awake looking up at the ceiling until Lily awoke a few hours later.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" asked Violet when she saw Lily open her eyes. "Good," she said, not waiting for an answer. "I have something to tell you," she said guiltily.

"What is it?" asked Lily groggily.

"Well…" she said just as the doorbell's sound echoed through the walls. "Oh my GOD! He's here! James is here!"

"He…? James…? What? Wait… _POTTER_?" said Lily, but Violet was already halfway down the stairs putting on her sleeping gown. Lily pursued her quickly.

"Violet, wait _up_!" said Lily sharply.

Violet looked back at her and said, "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

"Tell me _what_?"

"That he's coming," said Violet rushing to the door reaching out and grasping the handle.

"_Who_?" But Violet didn't need to answer because at that moment she had opened the door and Lily could see exactly who Violet meant. "Oh my god…" said Lily softly.

"James. I didn't know you were coming this early."

"I didn't either. Your dad sent the car really early. Hey Evans," he added seeing Lily and surveying her pink pyjamas.

Lily tried to cover her pyjamas with her hands to no avail and said nothing.

"I didn't tell Lily you were coming," said Violet softly to James. "And call her Lily… not Evans. Just for the holidays," she added, seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"Ok. I missed you."

"Me too. Come meet my parents," she said, seeing Lily retreat back upstairs looking reproachful.

"Probably not telling Lily I was coming was a mistake," he said as Violet led him to the kitchen.

"Probably. This is the dining room," said Violet motioning to a room on her right.

"Whoa, you _eat_ there?" asked James looking at the room which was full of huge oil paintings and antiques.

"Only for special occasions. And here's the living room."

"No TV?" he asked, looking at the richly furnished room, the mahogany on the couches shining.

"We're wizards," she said matter-of-factly. Anyway, here's the kitchen," she said opening a white door. Her parents were both sitting at a circular table in the centre of the room drinking coffee and reading a piece of the _Daily Prophet_ each. "Mum, Dad, this is James Potter."

She saw her father grin and she gave him a cold look. "Hello James!" said Paris merrily.

"Hey Mr. Riddle," replied James, reciprocating the same merry tone.

"Mr. Potter, it's such a pleasure to meet you after Violet had been _cooing_ over you."

"Mum! God," said Violet, blushing violently.

James laughed. "Pleased to meet you, Ma'am."

"Come on," muttered Violet. "I'll show you your room."

"Don't forget that lunch is in the dining room today!" called Diana.

"Joy," said Violet, rolling her eyes. She took James' hand and saw her father's grin widen. "Come."

"Your parents are nice," commented James.

"I know," she replied shortly. "So how was your week?"

"Not so good," he replied solemnly.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't see you." She laughed

"Here we are," she said, showing him a rich mahogany door. "My room's just down the hall, but I'll show it to you later. I better go talk to Lily."

"Ok. See you at lunch."

"Hey," said Violet when she entered her room a few moments later.

"Let me guess. You meant to tell me Potter was coming but it just happened to slip your mind?"

"No…I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I'm seriously pissed right now. You _know_ how I feel about Potter-"

"James," corrected Violet.

"Hem, hem," continued Lily as if there was no interruption. "I _hate_ Potter and you saw it fit to invite him? That just shows a total lack of respect for my feelings."

"Lily, I would have told you but then you would have made me choose between you or him."

"How so?"

"You'd have said either he comes or you come."

"Fair enough," said Lily, "but I'd rather not have come had I known he was going to come."

"Lily-"

"Whatever. Give me your excuses later. I need time to think right now."

"Think about what?"

"Whether or not I'm staying or going back home."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I wasn't to say here with_ Potter_."

"Lily, don't be immature."

"No, Violet. Not telling me Potter was coming for the reasons you supposedly say you had is immature. I might as well return the favour."

"Fine," said Violet, her temper rising. "Lunch is in the dining room today." And with that she left the room.

"Evans finish complaining already?" asked James when Violet had re-entered his room.

"She's being stubborn. She's going on about how I disrespected her feelings by not telling her you were coming. What the hell, she's being such an-"

"Ri," said James cutting her off, "if I was Lily I'd have been angry too."

"But James, I didn't tell her because I was afraid she'd not come. But that wouldn't have made any difference I suppose."

"Why?"

"Because she's going back home."

"She said that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Practically. She's 'thinking' about it." She sighed and sat on his bed. She sank a few inches into the mattress. James sat next to her.

"I'll leave if I cause this much trouble."

"James, don't do this to me. Don't make me choose between you or Lily."

"Sorry," he said guiltily. "I just don't want to be the reason for a fight."

"It may be easier if she goes home than if I have to choose." He smiled and moved closer to her.

"Life's a –" he began but the door opened cutting him off. It was Lily.

"Came to say goodbye, have you?" asked Violet coldly.

"No. I've decided I'd rather spend Christmas with you."

"Oh…" said Violet, flushing pink. "Erm, thanks?"

"Sure. I'll see you at lunch." All the time she was talking she never once looked at James. She closed the door.

"Ok, that was weird," commented James.

"Oh well, I guess I'm stuck with you until lunch."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," he laughed.

She laughed. "Want me to show you around?"

"Sure." He got up.

She led him outside into a lush garden with a pond in the very centre.

"Wow, it's beautiful here," said James, looking down into the pond at his reflection.

"Yes, it is. See the Maple tree? Dad and I planted that when I was four. But it's a magical one. That's why it's so big." She walked over to it and touched the trunk, a warmness spreading from her fingertips where they touched the bark throughout her body. James did the same.

"It's really beautiful."

She sighed and looked out at the pond.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her.

"Nothing," she said, getting lost in her thoughts.

"Want to go for a swim?" he asked, suddenly.

"If you wanna I can go back to the house for my bath suit," she said, turning in the house's direction.

"Why not go in just the way you are?" he asked, laughing.

"Why?"

"Just for the fun of it. Come on," he said, taking off his t-shirt.

"James…" she began.

"What? You're too scared?" he teased her, smirking.

"No," she said, pushing him out of the way and ran into the water, splashing it all over her top. "Gawd, it's COLD!" she shrieked, laughing.

"Good," he said, running in after her. "Come under," he said, taking her hand.

"No, it's too cold," she gasped.

"That's why you have to come under. Your body will get accustom to the temperature."

"Fine," she said, ducking under the surface, the coldness hitting her face with the bluntness of a knife. She came back up, pushing her hair out of her face and gasped for air. James was laughing. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I'll race you to the other end," he said and before she could answer he was off.

"Cheater!" she called after him, diving under. She emerged at the end just as he did.

"Wow, Ri. You never told me you could swim."

"You never asked," she said shortly, pushing him away.

"What was that for?" he asked, grinning.

"Not giving me a head start."

"You didn't need one."

"Come on. Let me show you the rest of the grounds," she said, pulling him out of the water.

"What about my shirt?" he asked, motioning to the other end of the pond.

"Never mind that/ plus, we're closer to the stables now."

"But- wait… _stables_?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" she asked.

"I love horses."

"Good. Come," she said, walking off.

"Wow," he said softly when the stables came into view. "Exactly how many horses do you have?"

"A lot," she shrugged.

"I like this one," he said, reaching out to touch a chestnut. The horse neighed softly and moved its head closer to him, enjoying his touch.

"That's Emily." James looked captivated by the horse's beauty. "You can ride her," she told him, breaking him out of his trance.

"Really?"

"Well… she's mum's but yeah. I don't think mum would mind." James looked sceptical and shook his head. Show me the rest, then we'll decide."

"Ok." She led him to the end of the stable. "This is Arie-" she said, showing him a black stallion, "-and Grace," she continued, showing him a white female.

"Theyre wonderful," he said, patting them both. He looked at her. Her top was still dripping wet. "Ri, if youre cold we could go back up to the-"

"Don't be silly. Get on arie. I'll show you the pasture." Ten minutes later they were riding along a path with apple trees along each side. The sun peeped through the leaves and slid across them

"It's right around here," said Violet as they turned a bend."

"My god," remarked james in amazement. The pasture was the most extensive, flat, totally devoid of trees, shrubs or any other foreign objects, piece of land on the whole of the Riddle Estate. On the next side of the pasture was a vineyard and a distillery. "You own _all_ of this?"

"Trust me, there's _much_ more. Lily and I played Quidditch here the other day."

"You can fly?" he asked.

"A bit. Wanna see?" she said, willing Grace to move towards a shed on the far side of the pasture.

"Indeed," he said as he followed her. A few minutes later they had dismounted the horses and Violet had her Silver Arrow in hand.

"I'm not that great," she informed him.

"Don't worry. I can teach you how to fly better."

"Oh, you can fly?" she asked, pretending to be surprised. "_Maybe_ you can teach me then," she said, giving him a fake smile. "Bye," she said, kicking off hard and waving at him. She laughed out loud as she flew higher, the familiar rushing of wind in her ears and the butterflies in her stomach made her spirit soar. She flew around the pasture once at full speed and dived fast, coming back up just inches above the ground, going back up into the air. She looked over at james and laughed to see his shocked expression. The tip of her broom faced the sky as she started to twirl in circles at a deadly speed. Suddenly she stopped and pointed the nose of the broom in james' direction, starting towards him at full speed. She saw his shocked expression turn into fear and she went towards him even faster. Just before they collided, however, she swerved sharply and grabbed his forearm pulling him on to her broom.

"Dear god I thought you said you weren't good," he said, holding her tight around the middle.

"Oh, I'm alright I guess," she said, leaning back onto him. His warmth was welcome after wearing her wet top for so long. His grip tightened around her middle. "You're not _scared,_ are you, Potter?" she asked, laughing as she did a complicated swerve.

"No," he lied in an unconvincing voice. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ri, I'm cold and it's about lunch time. Shouldn't we get back to the house?"

"Sure," she said, landing next to the horses. "You know, you're the first person who has called my house a 'house' in a long time. Everyone else calls it 'the manor'.

"'Oh, let's go to the _manor_ for _tea_," she said, putting on a strong Irish accent. James laughed and took the broom from her.

"I'll go put this back?"

"Sure."

"So…" said James ten minutes later when they had returned the horses to their stables, "has Benedict been talking to Evans?"

"Oh, err, yeah," said Violet, surprised that James had brought William up.

"I saw you talking to him on the train coming home."

Violet blushed. It was indeed true that she had talked to William on the train. "Yeah," she replied shortly. She saw James frown. "We were discussing what we were doing for the holidays."

"Ok," said James.

"What?" she asked.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said James, looking at the maple tree in the garden. She took his hand and entwined their fingers.

"So long as William talks to Lily, I'm happy-"

"That's not much of an explanation," he interjected.

"There is no explanation-"

"I better go get my shirt."

"No, we're late. You can get it later."

"Ok." He looked over at her and, in spite of himself, smiled. :Is it good that whenever I see you with Benedict I get jealous?"

"Probably," she said. "But I like it that way." He squeezed her hand.

"I like it that way too."

------

The next week was a hard one because Lily refused to be in the same vicinity as James with the exception of mealtimes. Violet had to divide her day in two parts: one for Lily and the next for James.

"God, I'm so fed up of this!" exclaimed Violet one day as she was sitting in James' room.

"Of what?" he asked, looking over at her from his window seat.

"This whole thing! I can only be with you or Lily separately. I swear…"

"I wouldn't want to be around evans either."

"Whatever. And her name is _not_ Evans. It's Lily."

"Yeah… that." He got up and sat next to her. "Hey, look on the Brightside- you and I get to spend time together."

"I guess."

"Cheer up," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's Christmas time."

She smiled at him. "You're right." She put her head in his lap and looked up at him. "You know, you look cute without your glasses."

"Don't I look cute with them?" he laughed as he stroked her hair gently.

"No." he laughed again and looked into her eyes.

"Well… you look cute without your glasses, too."

"But I don't wear glasses," she said.

"Exactly."

------

On Christmas morning Lily awoke Violet early.

"Hey! Happy Christmas!" she said, hugging her. "Here," she said, holding out a parcel wrapped in gold paper.

"Aw, Lily. You didn't have to!"

"I did! Open it!"

Violet opened it. It was a plain purple band with half a heart on it. "What is it?" she asked.

"A best friend charm. Look, I have one," said Lily, raising her pyjama sleeve and showed Violet an identical pink band.

"Aw, Lils, I love it! Help me put it on. And I have something for you, too. But it's under the Christmas tree."

:Ok, let's go," she said. "It compliments your eyes perfectly," said Lily, referring to the band.

"Yup." When they reached the bottom landing they saw James.

"Happy Christmas!" he said merrily.

"Same to you!" replied Violet. Lily merely nodded,

"I have you present under the tree," said Violet and James together.

She laughed. "Well, let's go." She saw Lily make a face. As they entered the living room both Lily and James gasped.

"When did _this_ happen?" asked Lily, referring to the Christmas tree being snow white as opposed to the luscious green it was the night before.

"Mum and Dad bewitch it to turn white on Christmas day. Here," she said, handing Lily a red parcel and James a blue one. Lily opened hers. "What is it?" she asked, holding up what looked like a brown cardboard box.

"Open it fully," said Violet.

"Aw Vi. It's great. How did you know I wanted one?" asked Lily, holding up a _Monsieur Reynold's Charms Set for The Charmed._

"I saw you looking at one in my _Witch Weekly Teens_ and I knew I had to get it for you. Well… it was either this or _Madam De Fut's Potions for The Pathetic_."

Lily laughed and hugged her. "Thanks."

"Sure. Open yours James," she said, smiling.

"Um… Ri? Is this… _Hogwarts_?" asked James in a shocked voice looking at an old piece of parchment in his hand.

"yeah, I was looking through Dad's old stuff and I found it. It's not special. It just shows Hogwarts but I know how much you like Hogwarts…" she trailed off, blushing.

"I love it," he said.

"Hem, hem," said Lily. "Anyway, I'll go have breakfast." She left.

"Oh, I have this for you," he said, getting a small box from under the tree.

"Oh," she said, taking it. "Oh, James, it's _stunning_," she said when she had opened the box to reveal a pair of silver cascade earrings. "Are these _diamonds_?" she asked.

"Pretty much," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Ri, normally I don't give jewellery as a present. Too tacky."

She laughed. "It is _not_. I think they're beautiful." He smiled at her.

"Yeah. The reason I gave it to you is because it was my grandmother's-"

"You shouldn't give me this."

"I want to. My grandmother got it from the Duke of somewhere who said she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. That's why I'm giving it to you…" he trailed off, his face as red as an apple.

She smirked. "Really?"

"Really," he replied. She laughed and put them on.

"How do they look?"

"Great."

Paris and Diana entered at that precise moment.

"Oooh," exclaimed Diana when she saw Violet's earrings. "Who are these from?"

"James."

"They're exquisite," remarked Paris, shaking James' hand. "Happy Christmas," he said, kissing Violet's cheek. Diana did the same.

"Breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner in the dining room today!" informed Diana. "Vi, open that big one. It's from mummy and daddy!"

"Yay! From mummy and daddy!" said Violet sarcastically.

------

Look at him Lillian. He's all alone," said Violet as she looked out her bedroom window. James was down by the pond in the garden sitting alone.

"Then go be with him," said Lily matter-of-factly.

"Why can't we _both_ go down? After all, it's Christmas."

"_No_," said Lily firmly. "Go, I don't mind. You spent most of the day with me anyway."

"Ok," said Violet happily, getting up and going out into the garden.

"Hey," she said as she approached him.

"Hey," he said. "I see Evans gave up her rights to you," he said, not looking at her.

"Yeah." She sat down next to him.

"Do you want to go horseback riding?"

"No."

"Want me to show you the little cove we have at-"

"No."

"Anything?"

"No."

"What did you do today?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry," she said, picking up the edge in his voice. "I should have spent more time-"

"Don't let Evans hear you say that…"

"Are you angry?" she asked, looking down at her hands.

"You could say so…" she slipped her hand into his.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted me to spend time with you?"

"Well, seeing as it's Christmas Day-"

"I'm sorry. Lily and I were just having fun." She leaned her head onto his shoulder and looked at the maple tree. "Forgive me?" she whispered.

There was a slight pause and James got up and walked over to the edge of the water. "James… I'm sorry."

"I know," he said. She bit her bottom lip and got up and walked up to the shore so she was at his side.

"I like the earrings," she said softly. He said nothing. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I'll see you at dinner," she said, leaving.

"Back so soon?" asked Lily when Violet had returned.

"He's angry."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't spend time with him today."

"Oh…" Violet flopped down onto her bed face down "I'm sorry," said Lily. "I didn't know Potter had feelings-"

"_Shut up_," said Violet. Lily had touched a nerve. Lily looked down and left the room. _What a Christmas_, thought Violet. _What a very merry Christmas._

------

That night at dinner Paris looked up from his dinner plate. "I have some bad news," he said. "I suppose you all know William Benedict? He's at Hogwarts with you all." Lily looked up suddenly looking excited. James' grip on his fork became tense and his face turned redder than the wine in Paris' glass. Violet straightened up.

"Yeah?" said Violet.

"Last night…" said Paris, solemnly, looking down at his plate. He seemed to lose some of his composure. "Last night he was murdered," he said in a strong voice.

"What?" asked Violet.

"Yes… at their house… in A-Ashtonville," said Paris, looking at Diana who gave him a consoling look.

"Wait- _what_!" asked Violet again.

"We saw it in the _Prophet_ this morning," said Diana.

"But… why?" asked Violet in a weak voice, much reflecting the feeling she felt in her stomach.

"We don't know."

"How do you even _know_ the Benedicts?"

"His father is-_was_," said Paris, correcting himself, "one of my top Aurors. Probably _the_ top Auror."

"Maybe that's why he was killed?" offered James.

"Probably," said Paris. "I must let you all know just how dangerous these times are. You may not hear often -I doubt you read the _Prophet_ much- but there have been murders very often recently. You need to be alert."

Violet nodded and James raised an eyebrow at her. She tried to smile at him but he ignored it and went back to eating. She looked over at Lily who hadn't said anything since Paris had informed them about Benedict's murder. "Lily?" asked Violet softly. Lily turned to face her. Her face was stony and white and she looked as if she was going to be sick. Violet put her hand on hers.

"May I be excused?" asked Lily softly.

"Of course," said Diana soothingly. Lily got up and left the room.

Violet looked at James again. "Excuse me, too," he said, looking coldly at Violet and leaving. She looked down at her steak and took a deep breath in.

_First James is angry at me and then this_, she thought to herself. And for the first time in her life, Violet Riddle wished she was someone else.

------

Violet awoke suddenly. The room around her was dark. She could see the outline of Lily's body on the bed next to hers. She was trying to figure out what had awoken her when she heard it again: the sound of breaking glass. _What the_-

"Lily, get up." Lily made a tired noise. "Lily, get _up_. Someone's downstairs."

Lily sat up slowly and squinted through the darkness. "What?"

"Come," said Violet, grabbing her hand and going out into the corridor. They could hear shouting.

"What's happening?"

"No clue. Stay here," said Violet going down the stairs slowly and quietly. As she rounded the corner, the landing came into view. Moonlight shone off of the marble floor and illuminated the whole room. Violet gasped at what she saw. Her father was in the middle of the room among the broken glass that littered the floor, pointing his wand at a hooded figure who had her mother in his arms.

"Let her go. She isn't what you want," ordered Paris.

"Then give me what I want," said the hooded man.

"Don't do it Paris," said Diana, choking because of the tip of the man's wand that was pressing sharply into her neck. Violet's hand shook sharply on the railing. Just then Diana let out a small shriek of despair as the man pushed the tip of his wand even deeper into her flesh.

"Very well," said the man. "The price to pay is high for those who don't do as _He_ pleases. _Avada_-!"

Violet's grip tightened as she closed her eyes. She could hear a buzzing in her head… getting louder with every second. It was pounding now… the noise was unbearable. Her fists were balled so hard that her nails actually cut her palm. She could feel the small amount of blood that was produced in her palm. Then it stopped: there was silence… just silence.

Then she head what she was waiting for. "ARGGGGGH!" shouted the hooded figure in unbearable pain. She opened her eyes and saw that the man holding his neck. There was blood dripping from his neck… was that a slit? Diana kicked him in the groin and he fell to the floor, gasping for air. He coughed loudly and went on all fours, making a retching sound.

"What the-" Violet heard Paris say.

"Daddy," squeaked Violet from her perch on the stairwell. Paris looked incredulously at her.

"You… this… what… how?" but before they could say anything else there was a small _pop_ and the man had Disapparated.

There was a deafening silence for a solid minute. "What did he want?" Violet finally asked her mother and father. Paris looked at Diana who looked shaken and gave the slightest hint of shaking her head.

"We don't know," he said softly.

"He was obviously looking for something," said Violet looking around the room. The place was thrashed to say the least. Paintings were ripped from the walls, books were strewn across the floor, their loose pages scattered everywhere. Armchair cushions were punctured, their fluffy contents on the floor over the books and broken glass. But what stood out most was the painting of Salazar Slytherin. It had been ripped, slashes across his face and chest.

"Vi, go back to sleep while we clean up. We'll discuss theories in the morning," said Diana.

"Ok," said Violet. She met Lily at the top of the stairs.

"Someone broke in?" she asked.

"Looks like it." They heard footsteps. "Get in the room!" said Violet in a hushed voice. When they were sure that Violet's parents were back in their bedroom, Violet said, "I need to go to the washroom."

"Ok, hurry back! I want to know what happened."

Halfway down the corridor, Violet stopped at her parent's room and pressed her ear against the door.

"…first Benedict's murder. Then this. He's told them. Do you think they got_ it_ from Benedict?" she could hear Diana say in a hushed voice.

"I hope not. We _must_ make sure the next one is kept safe," he said.

"That means Voldemort knows the importance of it… and worse, he knows its power."

"Yes… oh god, I hope that he doesn't find the next-"

Violet let out a small gasp. She was leaning so hard on the door that it had been pushed open a few inches.

_Crap!_ she thought.

She heard footsteps approaching the door. She sprinted as noiselessly and as quickly as possible up the corridor to her room. She heard her parents' bedroom door open just as she burst into her own room. Her thoughts were racing, faster than her legs could have ever carried her.


	9. Chapter 9 William's Letter

**Chapter 9 – William's Letter**

**A/N: This chapter sounded really good when I was writing it but then it got kinda boring. Don't know what you guys will think so just let me know. Thanks for the positive (and not so positive) reviews and keep on reviewing.**

The morning they were to return to Hogwarts was a dismal one. Raindrops splattered the windows violently and thunder could be heard ever so often.

"Is James still not talking to you?" asked Lily as she helped Violet take her trunk downstairs.

"Yes, he's not talking to me," said Violet stiffly.

"Vi… I didn't mean for him to be a jerk-"

"Never mind," said Violet hurriedly as James came down the stairs dragging his trunk. Violet looked at him but he ignored her. She felt something in her stomach flip and she looked away.

"He's angry because you didn't spend _time_ with him? Isn't he supposed to be understanding?" said Lily hotly when she and Violet were up in Violet's room. Violet said nothing and looked down at her feet. "Vi…?"

"Yeah?" asked Violet twiddling her thumbs, not looking up.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really," said Violet with a weak smile.

Lily sat next to her and took her hand. "If this is how he acts then he isn't worth it." Violet looked out the rain-splattered window and closed her eyes trying hard to hold back her tears. "Vi…?"

"Yes?"

Lily hugged her for a long time. "I'll go talk to Potter."

"No, don't. He-he-"

"Is a jerk?" finished Lily. Violet looked down at her feet again and a tear fell from her eye. "Vi, please don't cry. He isn't worth it."

The door opened. It was James. "The car's here," he informed them briefly. His eyes lingered on Violet for a fraction of a second, and then he left.

"Come on, Vi," Violet heard Lily say. "It'll be ok."

----

"You're both welcome to come back for the summer!" said Diana to James and Lily when they were on Platform 9 ¾.

Lily smiled and said, "Thanks for everything."

"Yeah. Thanks," said James. He left.

"Bye now," said Paris as the train's whistle sounded. There was a huge rush to get on board.

"Do you think I should go look for William?" asked Lily when she and Violet had found a compartment. Violet nodded. When Lily had left she looked out the window for some time. She sighed heavily.

"Hey," came William's voice.

"William… hi," she said. "Lily just went to look for you. I'm so sorry to hear about your dad."

William looked at her awkwardly and said, "You didn't get my letter, then?"

"What letter?"

"The one I sent you over the holidays."

"I didn't get any mail over the holidays," she said.

"That's weird…"

"What was in it?"

"Well…" he began, lowering his voice to a pitch just below a dolphin squeak, "I put an Illusion Spell on it so unless you touched it, it merely looked like a Christmas Card." Violet raised an eyebrow. "Well it was really important so I took precautionary measures. Vi… my dad's not dead," he finished off breathlessly.

There was a long pause in which William cleared his throat one too many times and Violet tried over and over to digest this tidbit of information. Finally, she choked out, "He's not?"

"Vi… I can't tell you much; I really can't since I don't know much myself. All I know is that this involves something that involves _us_."

"When you say 'us', you mean our families, right?"

"No… us. As in you and I."

"Oh god, William stop it already dammit."

"Vi… look, Lord Voldemort wants to kill both of our fathers-"

"Oh really? And why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know. Vi, like I said, even I don't know much. But my father faked his death to protect himself from Voldemort."

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one."

"And you saw it fit that _I_ was the person to bestow such information unto?" she asked coldly and skeptically as if waiting for him to announce this was some kind of tasteless practical joke.

"Violet, there's a reason."

"Which is?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I needed to tell you so you would pass that information unto your parents. That way they don't jump to conclusions and start thinking things."

"_Thinking things_?" asked Violet. But just then she remembered something her mother has said. "_He's told them_…" muttered Violet.

"What?" asked William.

"My mother and father… they were talking and my mother said something about 'he told them'."

"Shit." Said William. "You _have_ to write to them immediately."

"Why the _hell_ can't your father write to them?" asked Violet hotly.

"Violet, think about it. How can your father receive mail from a dead man? People are watching the mail system and they'll know. My mother can't write either. It's too risky. That's why I wrote to you. People won't suspect anything in a mere letter from teenager to teenager."

Violet sighed heavily and looked out of the window. She thought briefly of James before snapping back to the current situation. "Ok, that makes sense, but otherwise I don't understand why your father faked his death and how my family and I are involved."

"I don't either. But I do know that you are involved and your parents _must_ know. Give me the letter when you've written it and I'll put an Illusion Spell on it."

"I can perform an Illusion Spell, thank you very much," she said.

He looked at her. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle. He looked away.

In spite of herself, she put a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you want my family and I to be safe." He smiled. Just then James passed outside the compartment. Violet caught his eye and dropped her hand from William's cheek quickly but it was too late. James stalked off.

"How was Christmas with him?" asked William.

"Great," she lied.

"Oh," he said, his expression dropping.

"Oh my goodness, William!" screamed Lily as she burst through the sliding glass door. "I'm so sorry to hear about your dad!" she said, taking his hand and kissing his cheek. Violet tried her hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Thanks," said William in a solemn voice.

"I'll be right back," said Violet, stepping out of the compartment. Halfway down the hallway she found the compartment she was looking for. "James," she said as she opened the door. "Hey guys," she added to the other boys. "Can I see you outside?" she asked James.

"No, I'm busy," he said.

"Please?"

"No," he repeated.

"But-" she began.

"He said no, dammit," said Sirius loudly. Violet looked at him and then at James who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You heard him," said James. "You may leave, or do we need to show you out?" he said, his smirk widening as he reached into his robes for his wand.

She said nothing and looked down at her feet as she slid the door shut. She then headed for the girls' washroom and cried.

----

Rain continued to splatter the dark windows of the horse carriages that took them back up to the castle. Lily looked over at Violet and sighed. "Vi, you shouldn't have cried. Now people will think something's wrong."

Violet looked at her but said nothing.

"Welcome back everyone!" said Headmaster Dippet when everyone was seated in the Great Hall. Violet could see James from across the Hall.

"How was your Christmas?" asked Annie softly when they were seated at the Slytherin Table.

"Not so good," replied Violet.

"Aw. Sorry to hear that. My mum decided to take us to the beachside for a 'cooler Christmas.' It was horrid."

"Why?"

"This one guy was stalking me. And that's not the bad thing. He was older than Dippet." They both laughed. "Why did yours suck?"

"James," said Violet shortly.

"Potter?"

"Yeah. He came by me for the holidays. It didn't go as planned."

"Hmm," said Annie, narrowing her eyes. "So you and him are together?"

"No."

Annie laughed. "So you and Potter parade the halls together, you hold hands, you whisper in each others ears but you're not together? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Violet sighed. "I suppose it is."

----

That night Violet wrote a letter to her parents informing them that William's father has faked his death. She looked out the Owlery window for a long while after Bernard had disappeared into the clear navy blue sky, her thoughts running wild. She was walking back to the Slytherin common room when she saw James come out from behind a tapestry. He looked up when he heard her approaching and headed in the opposite direction. Violet opened her mouth to call out to him but stopped short. Someone was emerging from another tapestry further down the hallway. As Violet squinted to see who it was, James walked up to the person and took their hand. As they walked off Violet let out a gasp. There was no mistaking that slim figure and haughty stride. James Potter and Septima Merivicodotch were going for a late night walk.

----

"With _who_?"

"Septima!" hissed Violet. She swore and threw her fork down with a clatter. "Bullshit! Not even a day back and he's apparently forgotten about me!"

Lily muttered and looked down the Gryffindor Table at James who was laughing with his friends. "Let me curse him. Just this once. Please?"

"Forget him. If that's how he's gonna play, then so be it. To hell with him." She got up and walked out of the Hall. Lily followed her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Find William."

"Why?"

"I want to date him."

"Wha-? Wait. But-"

"Not _really_ date him. God, no. Just to get James jealous."

"Oh. But… I-I-"

"Lily, I promise if William says yes it's purely for the sake of making James jealous." Lily looked doubtful and rolled her eyes. "William!" called Violet seeing him down a crowded hallway.

"Hey," he said when they approached him.

Lily grimaced. "I have to go."

"Bye," said Violet and William in unison. She made a face and stalked off.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need you to date me," she said.

"What? But what about Potter?"

"Eff him. Apparently he's seeing Septima Me-"

"Oh, her." He laughed. "So you only need me to make Potter jealous?"

"When you say it that way it sounds like I'm murdering a cherub. Let's just say I need you to help me… um-"

"Don't worry. I get the idea. Fine, I'll agree to this charade under one condition."

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"We do everything a normal couple would do."

"Like what?"

"Talk to each other… and stuff."

"What does 'stuff' entail?"

He laughed and reached for her hand. She slapped it away. "Fine. We'll do 'stuff' like talk. But if you so much as touch, kiss, touch OR kiss me, I'll hex you till you can't see straight."

"Fine. So you finished breakfast?"

"Yes. And I think James is practically gloating the fact that I saw him with Septima."

"Let's not talk to Potter."

"I sent the letter."

"Oh. Good. Did you put an Illusion Spell?"

"No, I didn't. And I didn't use ink and parchment, either," she answered sarcastically.

----

"So what exactly did you put in the letter?" asked William at lunch.

"That I want a pixie for my birthday," said she. He looked at her blankly and she laughed. "I told them everything we discussed on the train. Don't worry. They'll know."

"Good," he said, taking out _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"I wonder why Lily didn't come over to our table," said Violet as Lily entered the Hall and went over to the Gryffindor Table without so much as an acknowledgement towards Violet. "And why does James look so… _bleak_?"

William looked up from his book. She was right. Lily sat down with some friends and ignored them completely and James was with his friends looking quite sullen. "Dunno," he replied. "Where's Septima?"

"Down there," said Violet, pointing down the Slytherin Table. Septima looked like she had just passed through hell. "She looks pissed, too."

"Yeah. And why does Potter keep looking over here?"

Violet looked over to the Gryffindor Table. William was right; James was looking directly at them. Violet smirked feeling a feeling of pure satisfaction overtake her. "He's jealous."

"Is he now?"

"Yup. Good job, team," she said, leaning over and whispering nonsense words in William's ear. "Giggle," she whispered after a long sentence which contained many 'sss' and 'ppp' sounds.

"What?" he whispered back.

"_Giggle_." William complied. Violet smirked even more and looked over at James. He was practically glowering now and got up, grabbed his bag violently and headed out of the Hall.

William laughed. "You're good."

"I know. I'm going over to speak to Lily," she said as she got up and walked over to the Gryffindor Table.

"Hey," she said as she approached Lily.

"Hello," said Lily stiffly, not looking up.

"You should see what William and I just did to James."

"I don't care. Do you have anything important to say because you're wasting my life here."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Violet. Then she understood. She sighed and said nothing for a while until-

"You know," said Lily, "apparently James Potter is free."

"Free?"

"Yes," she answered, looking at Violet for the first time since she had come over, her eyes cold, "free."

"I don't understand…"

Lily made a face. "Free. In other words single. Unattached. Not taken. Hopefully not _wanted_."

"But- wait. So he and Septima broke up?"

"They were never _together_."

"But last night-" began Violet. The image of what she had seen came back to her, clearer than ever.

"I don't care what you saw last night. All I know is what I've heard and that is that Potter isn't with anyone."

Violet muttered.

"What?" asked Lily.

"I said 'Why are you being such a bitch?'"

"You know why," answered Lily shortly in such a manner that reminded Violet greatly of Septima.

Violet's temper rose out of control. "If you want William so badly then _CLAIM HIM_!" she practically shouted, storming out of the Hall with half the students looking out after her. William got up and hurried after her.

"Violet, wait up!" he called, running to keep up with her quick stride. "What was that all about?" he asked her, gasping for air when he had finally caught up to her.

She sighed. "Nothing," she said, heading for the oak doors leading to the grounds.

"Come on, Vi. You can tell me."

"I know I can but I don't want to," she said simply.

"Stop being a stuck up b-"

"Can you shut the hell up for once and give someone room to _breathe_?" she shot at him. "And if you think I'm a stuck up bitch then you can take your concern elsewhere."

"You're impossible," said William, trying his hardest to keep his voice and body from shaking but Violet could see his balled fists. A hint of a smirk crossed her face.

"I know I am," she said, pushing his limits. "Probably if you would back the hell of…"

"Fine!" he spat, turning on his heel and walking back up to the castle. She smirked again knowing she'd regret making him so angry at a later point. However, right now she needed time to think.

She approached the lake and sat down, putting her face in her hands, her hair falling down blocking light from peeping its way through her semi-closed eyelids. Why would James get together with Septima (which was obviously a play to get her jealous) yet leave her the day after Violet had seen them together? It made no sense. Unless…

"It wasn't Septima?" she asked herself. She gritted her teeth and got up kicking some dirt into the lake.

"But it _had_ to be Septima."

"Or did it? You didn't see her face, now did you?"

"But her _walk_."

"Anyone can walk like that."

"No, not _anyone_."

"But- wait. Why the hell am I talking to myself?"

She muttered bitterly. She couldn't understand why James would be so angry at her because she didn't spend enough time with him on Christmas Day. It just didn't make sense.

"There _has _be more to this," she said while wracking her brain trying to find one, just one incident in which she could have offended James immensely. Before she realized it a tear had fallen from her eye. She scowled herself silently.

_I should have never let him under my skin_, she thought. _Too much emotional attachment._

But what is she liked the attachment? What if she _wanted_ the attachment?

"Shoot," she said. She hated trying to think of answers but only getting even more questions to ponder on.

----

By dinner time Violet had two people to make amends with and one who, for no reason, seemed to hate her. "William?" He ignored her fully. She cleared her throat. "William?" She sat next to him. The absence of girls around him told her he was in a bad mood. "William?" she repeated, louder this time. He made a move to get up but she was too fast for him and she pulled him back down in his seat by his forearm.

"Let me go before I make a scene," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Please… I want to apologise."

"Let me go," he repeated.

"Just hear me out-" But before she could finish he had flung her hand off his arm in a violent, swift motion and had gotten up and left the Hall. Many girls snickered as the plate that was in front of him shattered to the floor. She swore under her breath and headed to the Gryffindor Table to where Lily sat.

"Lillian…"

"I'll suggest you leave unless you want a repeat of what William just did to you," said Lily stiffly. Violet sighed and looked down the table at James. She swore she saw a glimmer in his eyes. But it wasn't long before he turned and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry," stammered Violet as she left the Gryffindor Table.

The common room was almost empty when Violet entered. Everyone was still at dinner. She headed for her dormitory but on the way up she passed William's dormitory door and headed for it.

"If that's you Marsden, will you turn up the heat for me?" came William's voice when Violet had pushed the door open. She entered silently and turned the flame up on the lamp at the very middle of the room. She could see his outline on the bed to the far left. He was on his stomach. "Thanks," he said. She tiptoed noiselessly to his bed and pulled back the hangings as silently as possible and sat next to him.

"Marsden, what the h-?" he began until he saw Violet. "What are you doing here?" he asked loudly, sitting up quickly. "Get off my bed and out of the dormitory."

"William, just listen to me."

"_No_. Leave dammit." He took her under the arm and, getting up, pulled her gingerly with him towards the door.

"William-just-ouch, you're hurting me!" said Violet, struggling against his grip but he was too strong. "William, it's hurting. You're hurting me-"

"Get out," he said again

"IT HURTS!" screamed Violet, whipping out her wand and pointing it directly at his throat, tears running down her pale cheeks. He stopped and looked at her as if he had just snapped out of a trance. He looked from her face to his grip on her shoulder and back to her face.

She flung him off of her and ran out of the dormitory leaving him alone.

----

"Hey," said William. Violet looked around.

"I have to go to Transfiguration," she said, getting up from the Slytherin Table.

"Wait… please," he said, reaching out his hand to hold her back.

"Walk with me," she said, 'or I'll be late."

"Vi… about last night. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just so angry-"

"Everyone gets angry. Not everyone who gets angry tries to rip off someone's arm, though."

"My temper just got the better of me."

"I realized." She sighed as they came to a stop outside the Transfiguration classroom. "William, I'm to blame for this. I got you angry for no reason."

"No, Violet. I'm an ass."

She smiled at him. "I don't think you are." He sighed heavily and put his hands in his robe pockets.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think we should be a 'couple' anymore."

To her great relief, he answered, "Me, too. Not now, anyway." There was an awkward silence for a moment before he spoke again. "I better get to class. I'm sorry, again."

"I am too. You're a great guy William."

_Just not the guy you want_, he thought. "You're an equally great girl." He smiled and left just as James brushed pass with a grimace. Violet followed him inside.

"Today we'll be doing the extremely Disillusionment Charm. However, this isn't the usual Disillusionment Charm. If it was you'd simply be doing this in Charms Class. This Disillusionment Charm does not simply camouflage you so you resemble your surroundings. It literally _makes_ you a part of your surroundings," said Zabini when everyone was seated and stopped at this point to let everyone murmur in interest. "So," he continued as the class fell silent, "get into pairs… Or, better yet, I'll put you into pairs." Many people groaned. Whenever Zabini put them into pairs he always paired everyone up with the least likely person. "Evans, Fabien. William, Tucker-"

"I hate Tucker!" came Williams' voice. "He has sweaty palms!"

"And-" came Zabini's voice, a glint in his black eyes, "Violet and Potter."

"_What_?" asked James. "I demand a new partner."

"Potter, if the world was fair I'd have demanded your expulsion months ago. Unfortunately, this won't happen and since my demands can't be taken into consideration, then neither can yours."

"_But_-" began James in a heated voice. Zabini's eyes flashed dangerously. He seemed to be waiting for an objection from Violet.

When none came, he said, "My word is final." James opened his mouth to object but before he could say anything Zabini said harshly, "Five points from Gryffindor for defying my orders. I promise I'll take more if you don't comply. _Now_."

James heaved a sigh and got up heavily and walked over to where Violet sat alone and sat down, not facing her.

"The reason you're in pairs is simply because none of you know how to undo spells with your mind as opposed to actual speech. This way you have a partner to undo the spell for you," explained Zabini.

After giving them specific instructions, Zabini put them to work.

Violet looked at James who made sure not to look in her direction. For a long time they said nothing to each other until Violet spoke. "We should probably start." James continued to ignore her. She sighed heavily and looked down at her book.

"Why the _hell_ haven't you started?" asked Zabini twenty minutes later, swooping down upon them. Violet looked down and James said nothing. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"What? And what about Slytherin?" asked James, motioning to Violet.

"Judging that you were reluctant to _start_, I'm guessing you held back your _group_."

James opened his mouth to argue but realized Zabini was right and closed it. "Good," continued Zabini. "Now _start_."

Violet looked squarely in James' eyes.

"Well turn me into something. Maybe _William_ would make you happy? Turn me into him?" he suggested sarcastically.

Violet screwed her face up. "Why are you angry at me?" she asked, half frustrated, half angry.

"You can answer that yourself," he shot back.

"Can I?" she retorted.

"Yes, you can," was his short reply. "Why don't you ask William? I'm sure he'd be all too happy to answer your question."

"You're being an ass."

"I know," he fired back. "And you're a liar."

"How am I a liar?" she asked stiffly.

"Again: ask William."

"Fine! I'll ask William while you go on your night time stroll with Septima."

James opened his mouth to answer but Violet had pushed the table onto him, gotten up and stormed out of the classroom just as the bell rang. She headed for the girls' toilets but stopped when she heard Zabini's voice calling her.

"Violet," he said when he had caught up to her.

"Professor?" she inquired politely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lily enter the girls' toilet with a group of her friends.

"Are you ok?" he asked with sincere concern etched in the lines of his face.

"Yes, I am. I'm just angry."

"How come?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I… I really don't want to discuss this," she said. "Not to sound rude," she added hastily.

"Understandable. Don't forget you can tell me anything anytime you need to talk," he called as he walked away.

When she entered the toilets Lily was surrounded by a huddle of her friends who all stopped whispering when Violet entered. They all threw her nasty looks.

"Come on, let's go," said one, making sure Violet heard.

"Yeah," agreed the rest.

"You guys go on. I'll be there in a bit," replied Lily. Her friends watched her suspiciously and left reluctantly, all pushing pass Violet without a word. "Hey," said Lily when they had all exited.

"Hello," said Violet coldly, heading for the sinks.

"I saw what happened in Transfiguration," said Lily.

"You and everyone else," answered Violet bitterly.

"Vi, James is an idiot. Why do you even bother?"

"The same reason you bother with William"

"And the reason is…?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow and stepping closer to Violet.

"Forget it."

"I don't understand-"

"I said forget it."

Lily took another step towards her. She was directly behind her, now. "Vi, I'm sorry for the way I acted-"

"You mean _over_reacted," corrected Violet.

Lily smiled weakly and put a hand on Violet's arm. "Ouch," muttered Violet, pulling her arm away. It was the same arm William had hurt the night before.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily in alarmed voice.

"Nothing, just a little bruise," answered Violet. "I forgive you," she said hurriedly for Lily had opened her mouth to inquire further.

Lily's face broke into a huge smile and they hugged. "You were right. I had no right to be angry at you," said Lily as they left the classroom and headed to their next class. "If I want William I should make him my own."

Violet nodded and locked their arms together. She sighed, "I just wish I knew why James was angry at me. He kept telling me to ask William for the answer."

"William? But… why?" finished Lily lamely.

"I don't know."

"Then you should probably ask William if he knows."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Violet. "James obviously just said that to make me feel bad for getting together with William."

Lily looked doubtful and Violet made a mental note to meet William outside his Herbology class before dinner.

----

Violet pulled her cloak around her tight while she waited outside Greenhouse three for William. The weather was worsening. "Hey," she said when she spotted him among the throng of students hurrying back up towards the castle.

"Hey," he said, giving her an inquiring look.

"I need to ask you something. James and I had a fight this morning and he kept telling me to ask you why he was angry at me."

"_Me_?" asked William incredulously.

"Yeah…. Do you have any idea why he would be angry at me?"

William's face became serious and Violet could tell he was thinking. "I don't know," he finally said when they had entered the Entrance Hall. "He's probably just being stupid about us being 'together', you know?"

"Probably…" she answered slowly, unconvinced. "I'm going to the common room. I'm not really hungry," she told him turning to walk to the door on their left.

"Vi," he said, stopping her, "if James can't see what he's missing out on, that's his fault."

She smiled. "Tell Lily I went to bed if she asks."

As she lay in her bed she couldn't help but think (for about the millionth time) she had to have done _something_ extremely bad for James to be angry at her. It couldn't have been not spending time with him on Christmas day. That was too much of a trivial reason. There had to be one more-

"Violet?" came a voice.

She sat up and saw William in the doorway. "William?"

"Vi, I know why Potter's angry at you."

"You do?" asked Violet excitedly. _At last_.

"I remembered when I got this," he said as he raised up what looked like a letter.

"Who's that for?" she inquired.

"It's for you from your parents. Your owl brought it while you were down here. But-" he said continuing, "this helped me realize why James is angry at you. At least it's what's most likely."

"Well…?"

"Remember the letter I sent you over the Holidays?"

"The one I didn't get? With the Illusion Spell?"

"Yeah. Well you said you didn't get it. If you didn't get it, Lily didn't mention anything to you and neither did your parents, that only leaves one more person who could have gotten it."

"James. Yeah, but why should it matter? It was only a stupid letter. Plus he'd have given it to me"

William turned red. "Wasn't it?" asked Violet. "Just a letter, right?"

"Well… it was…" William gulped. "Vi, I'm sorry."

"What did the letter have in it?"

"You should probably ask James if he still has it."

Violet rolled her eyes and got up. As she brushed pass him she took the letter in his hand from her parents. "Thanks."

"James?" called Violet when she had turned the corner after the marble staircase.

James was surrounded by his usual group of friends. He turned around, spotted Violet and turned back around and continued to walk and chat with his friends.

"James… please," said Violet, her voice cracking. She looked away, trying to stay calm. She could hear them snickering.

"What?" she heard James ask finally. She looked up and saw that he was looking at her. She let out a small sigh.

"Can I speak with you for a while?" she asked, making sure to look at him and only him. She could feel the glare she was getting from Sirius. "Alone?"

James folded his arms. "No," he answered shortly. Sirius gave a triumphant smirk.

"Please?" pleaded Violet. Peter Pettigrew looked as if he would burst from the abundant tension in the space between them and her.

Lupin leant forward and whispered something in James' ear. "Come on guys," he said loudly, gesturing to Sirius and Peter. "Let James speak to Violet."

Violet couldn't help but think just how much of a lifesaver Remus was.

"What is it?" asked James when they were alone.

"I asked William," she answered stupidly.

"For what? A snog? Bet he'd love to give you that. Probably a bit _more_…"

Violet swallowed, trying hard not to blink so as not to force the tears in her eyes out. "I asked him why you were angry at me." She waited for him to comment. When he said nothing, she continued. "He reckons it was because of a letter he sent me over the Holidays."

"Oh, he reckons, does he? I didn't know he had it in him."

"So-so it was the letter?" asked Violet, the tears in her eyes almost ready to start flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Perhaps," said James with the air of one discussing the rising prices of frozen foods.

Violet blinked and looked down, her tears flowing down slowly. "So," she said shakily, looking back up and sniffing, wiping her eyes, "do you have the letter?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I suppose you want to read it or has Benedict already whispered these sweet nothings in your ear?"

Violet said nothing and walked forward putting out her hand as James reached into his robes and produced a neatly folded piece of parchment. "Give Benedict my congratulations. He certainly got a good catch with you _plus_ he figured out it was the letter." He handed her the letter roughly. "Feast your eyes."

Violet unfolded the letter with trembling hands. She began to read.

_Vi,_

_I miss you so much. I miss everything about you; all the times we shared together, all good and bad. I miss it all._

_My only condolence on these cold winter days is that my heart awaits the return of your warm and loving arms after these short, yet ever so long weeks apart._

_Have a Happy Christmas and a Wonderful New Year! I can't wait to feel your warm embrace and soft caress._

_From my loving heart to yours,_

_William._

As she read the last of these words the letters began to rearrange themselves, forming the _real_ letter that was intended for her. She let out a sickened cry and crumpled the letter, looking up. James had a satisfied look on his face.

"James… no. You can't- this isn't- no. Just no," she said, her face paler than ever. "You don't truly _believe_-"

"Save it for the Giant Squid, I have a life to attend to." He turned to leave but she grabbed his forearm.

"James, look at me," she pleaded, her tears flowing freely as her pupils turned a light shade of lilac. "Please…"

James pulled his hand out of her hold. "No, Violet, it's your turn to cry. Not mine."

"Please…" she whispered but he was already walking away and disappeared behind a tapestry. She leaned her back against a wall and slid down, crying softly. As she looked down she saw a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand. It was then that she remembered the letter her parents had sent her. She fumbled to open it rather clumsily through her soft sobs, wiping her eyes in a bid to see clearly but to no avail. It was written in her father's handwriting which was even more messy than usual, giving the hint that it was scribbled rather hurriedly.

My Dearest Violet,

Thank you for informing me of these happenings. The worst has been confirmed… I apologise fully for not being able to explain everything in this poor excuse of a letter.

However, there is one important piece of advice I must give you, Violet: these are dark times. Very dark. Be on the lookout, trust no one and remain constantly on guard. But most of all, _stay away from Forrestor Zabini_.


End file.
